Si pudieras ver mis sentimientos
by Finncelinelove
Summary: Marceline a escondido por mucho tiempo sus sentimientos hacia Finn, quien ya después de tanto sufrimiento amoroso dejo de ser ese chico alegre que era, y es hay donde ella tendrá que sanar las heridas de su héroe.
1. Chapter 1

¿Por qué? Tener que conformarme con verlo crecer, ese ser tan inocente como Finn y saber que nunca podrá ser mío. Pero no, el solo se fija en esas estúpidas princesitas delicadas y finas. Tal vez si fuera como ellas tan solo se fijaría algo en mí. Pero ellas solo lo lastiman, juegan con sus sentimientos y lo tratan como a un niño. Me tengo que conformar con ser solo su amiga sin nada más. Soy su mejor amiga y el mi mejor amigo, más bien mi único amigo. Ya sé que Jake también es mi amigo pero el aún me tiene algo de miedo.

No quiero perder su amistad insinuándole algo más, tal vez pensaría que soy alguna clase de monstruo como todos los demás lo hacen. Lo extraño mucho, aunque lo vi ayer. Estábamos practicando que le diría a la princesa flama en su cita de hoy por lo del día del amor y la amistad, algo así. Un día en el que se festejan los enamorados, claro yo nunca lo he celebrado pero me han contado que las parejas actúan más cursis de lo normal. Nunca me llamo la atención hasta que Finn me pidió que le ayudara a practicar, yo accedí y fingimos que era su novia.

A decir verdad fue tan lindo que realmente fantasee que era su novia y fue lo mejor que he vivido en siglos. Me decía cosas tan lindas y tiernas, tenía detalles tan dulces que me hacía sonrojar. Me trataba de una manera muy caballerosa y tierna. Él siempre es así con migo pero era distinto en ese momento, sentía que yo era esa personal especial para él y por un segundo se me salió corresponderle los detalles.

-eres tan lindo-mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla

Finn se ruborizo, Marceline se dio cuenta de lo que hizo y aparto la mirada algo apenada por su acción.

-Fue solo para que se sintiera más realista el ambiente-dijo Marceline tratando de excusarse-

-gracias – dijo Finn con una sonrisa- espero ganar eso al menos con la PF- dijo al momento de agachar la mirada

Marceline se entristeció al recordar que ella en realidad no era su novia y solo estaban practicando- _¿Por qué tenía que recordármelo?-_pensó Marceline triste, pero pronto reacciono al comentario de Finn- ¿Cómo que ganar eso al menos? No se suponía que podían tocarse ya por el hechizo que conseguiste al ganarles a los magos de los elementos-dijo un tanto confundida.

Si pero-Finn dio un suspiro- ella dice que no está acostumbrada a tener mucho contacto con alguien y cuando trato de abrazarla o tomarle la mano ella se retira diciendo que no está lista o se siente incómoda. Y ni robarle un beso en la mejilla por que se enoja la última vez casi me quema del enfado-dijo rascándose la nuca.

Marceline se enojó realmente en ese momento. Pensamientos de Marceline.

_-no puedo creerlo, yo fantaseo con ser su novia solo por decirme palabras lindas y tan tiernas, que rogaría porque me diera un abrazo como a ella o me tomara la mano solamente, no piensa en mí nada más que como una amiga. Ella lo tiene completamente, su tiempo, su atención, sus palabras, sus caricias, sus labios, su amor. Se da el maldito lujo de rechazarlo. Es igual de estúpida que la cara de chicle, no saben apreciarlo solo lo lastiman y lo tratan como a un juguete. Como a un niño, no saben apreciar sus sentimientos. Malditas, las odio, las… las… las envidio tanto.-_

Finn al ver que marceline no respondía y solo fruncía el ceño, apretaba los dientes y su respiración se hacía más agitada intento llamarla.

-¿Marcy estas bien?-pregunto Finn pero no respondía- ¡Marceline!- grito haciéndola entrar en razón.

-¿QUE?- contesto gritando y enojada la vampira pero se tranquilizó cuando se dio cuenta de que había asustado a Finn- Finn lo siento en verdad lo siento.

-descuida Marcy no pasó nada- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-_tonta, lo asustaste, pero aun así él te perdono. Es tan lindo y noble no lo merezco el vale mucho como para estar con alguien como yo- _pensó mientras sonreía tristemente.

-Se hace tarde Finn, deberías ir a descansar mañana tienes un día muy pesado con tu novia- dijo Marceline forzando una sonrisa.

Suspiro- tienes razón-dijo el humano poniendo una sonrisa- espero que me deje tomarla de la mano aunque sea.

-Lo hará héroe créeme que si le dices lo que me decías a mi te ira muy bien- decía con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Marcy- dicho esto el humano se levantó tomando su mochila y partiendo.

Marceline solo lo miraba desde la ventana alejándose, veía como su sombra se perdía a la lejanía junto con el sol que ya se estaba ocultando. A ella le encantaba pasar el tiempo con el pero lo que más le gustaba era escuchar sus tiernas palabras.

Algún día te cansaras de ella mi héroe, y serás mío para amarte siempre- decía para sí misma mientras formaba una sonrisa.

Cuando el sol se ocultó decidió tomar su bajo hacha y componer una canción dedicada a su héroe, pero el cansancio le gano y decidió ir a dormir. La suerte del destino siempre te tendrá sorpresas y esta vez no sería la excepción.

Al día siguiente

Marceline comenzaba a despertar, se levantó, si se podría decir ya que dormía levitando encima de la cama, se estiro y fue a tomar una ducha quedándose en ella pensando durante un largo rato sobre esa personita especial que siempre rondaba su pensamiento. Su querido héroe de pacotilla, ese niño que ella consideraba tan tierno y lindo. Aparte de odiar a las princesas las envidiaba, y comenzó a cuestionarse sobre qué era lo mal que ella tenía. Que tenía esas princesas.

Saliendo de bañar se vistió y se sentó delante de su espejo mágico en el cual podía verse.

¿Qué tengo de malo?-se preguntaba mientras se observaba en el espejo- ¿acaso no soy tan bonita como ellas? ¿Qué tendrán ellas que yo no? Será que le gusta que sean delicadas y femeninas. Que sean de la realeza-se pone en posición de pensador- no creo que sea porque son de la realeza ya que yo también soy de la realeza-en ese momento se pone triste- pero no es lo mismo ser la princesa del Dulce reino o del reino de fuego a ser la Reina de los Vampiros. Tal vez sea eso, solo espero que esa princesita boba lo cuide bien.

Se levantó flotando y se dirigió a su librero de donde saco un álbum de fotos. Se sentó en la orilla de su cama y lo abrió contemplando cada una de las fotos. En cada una de ellas aparecía Finn, a veces en compañía de Jake, a veces solo y en una que otra foto aparecían los dos juntos en alguna graciosa pose. La mayoría de las fotos se trataban de Finn haciendo cualquier cosa distraído, como si no se diera cuenta de que lo fotografiaban. Y la razón es que realmente no se daba cuenta de que lo fotografiaban porque Marceline aparte de tener la costumbre de esconderse en su casa a espiarlo solía tomarle fotos al héroe sin que se diera cuenta. Y valla pasatiempo que tenia ya que el álbum estaba lleno de fotos de él y era del tamaño de un directorio telefónico. Cuando contemplo por un rato las fotos cerró el libro y lo abrió en la pasta de fondo. En ella había una abertura que se veía algo abultada de donde saco un mechón de cabello color rubio.

Marceline sonreía al ver el mecho y lo tomo con las dos manos acercándolo a su rostro y frotándolo contra este. Marceline prove

_Se siente tan suave y esponjoso. Es como acariciar una sábana de seda, esa tela fina que creaban los humanos y desapareció hace tanto tiempo. Su olor es tan cálido que realmente siento que lo tengo cercas, me encantaría tenerlo a mi lado en especial este día- _aparto un poco el mechón de su rostro y abrió los ojos para observarlo dando un suspiro- creo que tendré que conformarme con esto, solo espero que esa estúpida llamita no intente quemar su hermoso cabello.

Fin Marceline prove

La chica vampiro volvió a guardar el mechón de cabello de su héroe en el álbum. Mientras flotaba al librero para guardarlo recordó el día en que obtuvo ese mechón.

Flashback

La reina vampiro se encontraba flotando por el cielo nocturno después de haberse despedido de sus amigos tras vencer al portero (episodio lo que estaba perdido) y de perseguirlos. Decidió ir a visitar a su amigo humano, cuando vio lo que el portero le robo se sintió triste y confundida. Ella sabía perfectamente lo que el joven héroe sentía por la Dulce Princesa, después de todo ella intento "ayudarlo" una vez a conseguir una cita (Ven conmigo). No entendía porque el humano conservaba un mechón de cabello de la rosadita pero el comentario que dio la joven monarca al ver lo que Finn había perdido deprimió al joven héroe. Recordó como Finn se preocupó por ella cuando el portero abrió la puerta en frente de ella y el sol la quemaba, ella adoraba que el chico se preocupara por ella.

Sin darse cuenta llego a la casa del árbol donde se asomó por la ventana. Intentando buscar a sus amigos se hiso invisible y los encontró en su habitación donde Finn estaba acostado sobre su casa contemplando tristemente el mechón rosado de la princesa. Jake lo observaba desde su cajón tratando de averiguar que decirle a su hermano para hacerlo sentir mejor.

Suspiro-creo que después de todo soy un tonto, solo soy un niño y ella una princesa-

Vamos hermanito no te deprimas, tal vez la DP no te haga caso pero eso no significa que no encontraras a la adecuada-decía Jake tratando de consolarlo.

No lo entiendo Jake, trato de ser caballeroso, intento hacer lo que a ella le gusta por más aburrido que parezca pero aun así ella no me hace nada de caso-agacha la mirada- tal vez realmente soy un tonto.

Anímate Finn ya verás que la DP se dará cuenta de su error en algún momento y realmente le va a calar regacho-decía el can amarillo mientras estiraba su brazo para darle un golpe en el hombro a su amigo-ahora vamos a dormir.

El humano solo suspiro cansado y se cobijó con las pieles de su cama dejando el mechón rosado en la mesa de noche y apagando la vela. Pero ninguno contaba con que Marceline los estuvo observando todo el tiempo.

Después de una hora observándolos y asegurarse que los héroes se quedaron dormidos completamente decidió volverse visible. Ella noto como el rostro de Finn se veía tan tranquilo y serena mientras dormía. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo lindo que era el chico.

Pensamientos de Marceline

_Valla, Finn realmente se ve tierno y no es tan feo, me pregunto porque la cara de chicle no se fija en el si cuando tenían 13 años se la pasaban muy bien. Pero bueno después de todo ella es una tonta por eso ya no somos amigas.-_voltea a ver al mechón rosa en la mesa-_porque Finn tiene eso, la goma de mascar debe de comerse no de acariciarse. Me pregunto si…_

Marceline fue volando a la cocina y regreso con unas tijeras en mano. Quito cuidadosamente el gorro de Finn dejando a la vista su hermosa cabellera que le llegaba a los hombros. Marceline no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver el cabello de Finn y se decidió a un más a hacer lo que aria. Con cuidado de no despertarlo tomo un mecho de cabello de Finn y lo corto. Satisfecha con lo que hiso se volvió invisible y se dirigía a la ventana cuando noto que el héroe en un movimiento dormido se descobijo, ella regreso hacia él y lo tapo con las sabanas para luego irse a su casa.

Al llegar ella se dirigió a su habitación y como pocas veces se acostó en su cama debajo de las sabanas. Paso toda la noche viendo el mechón de Finn y acariciándolo. Solo dio un suspiro y se levantó resignada.

Bien creo que es hora de admitirlo-dijo hablando consigo misma mientras agachaba la mirada- estoy enamorada de Finn.

Fin flashback

Marceline floto hasta donde se encontraba su bajo-hacha y comenzó a tocar una hermosa melodía, para ella esa era la manera de escapar de la realidad, su realidad. Lo que lleva haciendo por más de mil años.

Vamos Marceline, él es un humano y tu un vampiro, además tiene solo 14 años y tú tienes como 1000- se regañaba a sí misma la vampiresa- además el solo te ve como una amiga.

La chica hubiera seguido pensando si no fuera porque alguien llamo a la puerta. Miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche. Se sorprendió y fue a abrir la puerta con la ilusión de que fuera aquella persona dueña de sus pensamientos. Al abrir la puerta su sonrisa cambio a una de asombro y espanto.

FINN-grito Marceline al ver al chico recargado en el marco de la puerta herido y ensangrentado completamente.

Hola Marcy- dijo el chico para luego caer desmayándose.

Inmediatamente Marceline lo recogió y lo llevo al sillón. Noto como toda su ropa estaba destrozada- Vamos Finn reacciona- decía mientras lo movía bruscamente. Al no despertar lo llevo al baño y le quito la ropa dejándolo en boxers lo que la ruborizo un poco, pero inmediatamente sacudió su cabeza.

Marceline floto hasta tomar la mochila de Finn y sacar una lágrimas de cíclope las cuales rocío sobre sus heridas. Estas se curaron inmediatamente mientras ella comenzaba a bañar al humano quitándole todo rastro de sangre que quedara en él. Una vez cambiado lo llevo hasta su habitación en donde lo acomodo en su cama y se acostó a un lado de él. Al estar en tal situación no pudo evitar ruborizarse y morder su labio inferior.

_Demonios porque no puedo tenerlo para mí, ¿qué le habrá pasado?-_pensaba Marceline mientras acariciaba el rostro de Finn- _mi querido héroe que te ocurrió, descansa mañana todo estará mejor. _

Acurrucándose en el pecho del héroe se durmió tranquila sintiendo su calor. Un momento que para ella era el mejor, por reflejo Finn la abrazo acercándola más a su cuerpo. Ese relejo hizo que Marceline sintiera una felicidad enorme recorriendo su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

Muchas gracias a todos los dejaron reviews, intento aprovechar que estoy de vacaciones para subir mi historia. E alegro mucho que algunas personas que comentaron son autores de mis historias favoritas. Bueno aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo.

Capítulo 2

El sol volvía a salir en la tierra de Ooo, pero en cierta cueva, donde descansaba una vampiresa al lado de su amado, la luz del sol no alcanzaba a llegar. Pasado de medio día ella comenzó a despertar lentamente.

En la habitación de Marceline

Hmm que bien descanse- susurro mientras intentaba levantarse, pero se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la estaba deteniendo. Al voltear su mirada hacia arriba pudo contemplar el rostro de Finn quien dormía plácidamente. Ella solo pudo sonreír y acurrucarse en el pecho del héroe.

_Esto es maravilloso, mi héroe está durmiendo con migo_- pensaba Marceline al momento en que comenzaba a acariciar el pecho del humano - _¿Qué te ocurrió Finn, por que estabas tan herido?_

Para ella el momento era perfecto estaba con su amado, pero tenía que volver a la realidad, Finn despertaría y se preocuparía por hallarse en tal situación. Después de todo su novia era la Princesa Flama. Él debía de serle fiel, él era un caballero. Pero cuando un corazón es herido, una persona puede cambiar.

_Esto no está bien, no importa cuánto disfrute tenerlo a mi lado, él no es mío_-su sonrisa desapareció. Lentamente se levantó dirigiéndose a las escaleras mientras volteaba a dirigirle una sonrisa a Finn mientras este dormía tranquilamente. Dormir tranquilamente, algo que este héroe no volvería a hacer en mucho tiempo.

En el sueño de Finn

¿Dónde estoy?- volteaba Finn hacia todos lados en una oscura habitación, todo era frio y el solo podía abrazarse a sí mismo- ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?, ¿alguien me escucha?-gritaba pero no había respuesta.

Finn- se escuchó una voz ronca y anciana detrás de él. Al voltear a ver pudo contemplar al hombre que lo llamaba, tenía una larga barba y vestía una túnica color verde. En su cabeza portaba un sombrero del mismo color pero este tenía incrustaciones doradas.

¡Sueño!- exclamo Finn sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?- su expresión cambio a una seria- más bien ¿Qué hago yo aquí?

Acaso creíste que cuando aceptamos que pelearas con los elementos fue por cualquier cosa, ya casi es tiempo Finn- dijo mientras le daba la espalda y se retiraba.

¿Tiempo de qué?- pregunto Finn incrédulo solo observando como el mago se retiraba- ¡respóndeme!- grito enojado.

Ya lo sabrás, héroe-dicho esto todo comenzó a volverse más frio y oscuro.

En casa de Marceline

En la cocina se hallaba la reina vampiro cocinando un burrito de todo perdida en sus pensamientos.

_Espero que a Finn le guste lo que cocino_- se comenzó a sonrojar-_ ja espero que no crea que trato de conquistarlo, bueno para llegar al corazón de un hombre se llega por el estómago_- suspiro- _despierta ya Marceline él no te ve más que como una amiga, siempre te vera de esa… _

Los pensamientos de la vampiresa se vieron interrumpidos por un grito proveniente de su habitación. Tiro el sartén que tenía en la mano y fue volando a su habitación; al llegar se encontró con Finn sentado en la cama respirando agitadamente y sudando. Ella corrió hasta el para abrazarlo.

Finn ¿estás bien?- pregunto mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de su ojo y escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de su héroe.

Finn se sorprendió, aun no lograba coordinar todo lo ocurrido muy bien pero en ese momento ese abrazo era lo que necesitaba. El calor que recibía y algo más, algo que nunca había sentido. Se sentía protegido y feliz, pronto le correspondió el abrazo. El solo quería que su amiga se sintiera segura y tranquila.

Si Marcy, estoy bien, estoy bien- decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de la chica y volvía a respirar normalmente. Después de unos minutos así volvió a hablar- Marcy ¿dónde está mi ropa?- dijo mientras la vampiresa volteaba a verlo. Ella solo pudo ruborizarse y apartar su vista hacia un lado.

Lo que pasa es que anoche llegaste todo manchado de sangre y con la ropa destrozada- decía mientras comenzaba a flotar en frente del humano, pero de inmediato su rostro cambio a uno de enojada mientras cruzaba los brazos- y se puede saber ¿qué demonios te ocurrió, quien te hizo eso?

Finn solo agacho la mirada y suspiro- cuando venía de mi cita con la Princesa Flama me encontré a 3 doctores lobo, pude acabar con dos pero ya estaba agotado así que tuve que escapar- luego sonrió- y como tu casa quedaba cercas decidí venir a saludar- agacho la cabeza- gracias por cuidar de mí.

N-no hay de que Finn- dijo mientras se sobaba el brazo y desviaba la mirada- ¿por cierto como te fue con tu novia?- pregunto mientras su sonrisa desaparecía.

La expresión de Finn cambio a una seria durante unos segundos para luego hablar- No lo entiendo Marcy, por más que intento ella sigue fría y distante con migo, ayer la estuve esperando por horas en donde quedamos de vernos pero como no llego la fui a buscar a su casa y no estaba. Seguí caminando por el bosque y me encontré con ella.

Flashback

¿Princesa Flama?- decía Finn apresurando el paso para llegar con ella hasta quedar de frente- te estuve esperando.

Lo siento Finn tuve que ir al reino de fuego a unos asuntos con mi padre- bostezo – la verdad estoy muy cansada te veré luego ¿sí?- le dijo mientras caminaba a un lado del héroe.

¿Quieres que te acompañe?- decía acercándose un poco pero manteniendo su distancia, él quería respetar la decisión de su "novia" respecto a lo del contacto.

Emm no gracias Finn te veré luego- dijo sin voltear a ver al chico y despidiéndose con la mano.

Fin flashback

Y luego de eso comencé a caminar por el bosque hasta mi casa, hasta que me encontré con los doctores lobo- termino de relatar mientras se rascaba la nuca.

Esta vez la ira de Marceline se comenzaba a ver más, sus puños estaban demasiado apretados, sus dientes tronaban por el contacto los unos con los otros y su respiración volvía a ser muy agitada. Finn volvió a notar esto y se puso un poco nervioso.

¿Marceline estas bien?- pregunto algo dudoso el joven.

¡No Finn! No lo estoy- grito ella- ¡esa estúpida llamita no te valora, ni siquiera le interesas por favor Finn abre los ojos! ¡Es una idiota!- al fin lograba desahogarse.

Finn solo agacho su mirada- Marceline, te pido que no vuelvas a hablar así de ella, es mi novia y una dama ante todo, no vuelvas a ofenderla- para el esas palabras comenzaban a sonar vacías, pero ante todo él tenía que defender sus principios, ese era su código, el código de un héroe.

Marceline solo suspiro. En parte eso era lo que le gustaba del chico, su manera de ser, pero le destrozaba que estuviera con alguien que no lo apreciara. Tienes razón Finn, lo siento- dijo volteando su mirada.

Me tengo que ir, pero no puedo salir así- dijo con el rostro completamente rojo- tendrás algo de ropa, la mía creo que se destrozó- dijo algo apenado.

Si espera solo un segundo- dijo Marceline todavía algo cabizbaja mientras se dirigía a su closet. Lo abrió y tomo una caja la cual puso en la cama al lado del héroe. De ella saco ropa más juvenil no como la que usaba Finn.

¿Por qué tienes ropa de chico Marcy?- pregunto algo dudoso Finn y con una ligera molestia.

Es que te la pensaba regalar en tu cumpleaños Finn- dijo mientras le entregaba la ropa y se dirigía a las escaleras- te prepare algo de desayunar héroe- dijo dedicándole una triste sonrisa.

Gracias- fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar ya algo más tranquilo.

En la cocina

_Debo de aceptar lo que es realmente_- pensaba la melancólica vampira pero luego cambio su triste expresión a una de alguien decidido- _no, yo sé que ella no lo quiere, yo le demostrare cuanto lo amo y que yo si se apreciar sus sentimientos. _

Marceline- La vampira fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz del héroe que la llamaba, y al voltear solo pudo ruborizarse por ver a Finn- ¿crees que me queda bien la ropa?- pregunto algo nervioso con su nueva vestimenta que consistía en una playera negra sin mangas y una chaqueta de mezclilla con una abertura para su espada, unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados de las rodillas y unos convers negros.

C-claro que te queda bien- dijo algo apenada la vampiresa- bueno siéntate a comer te prepare un burrito de todo, son tus favoritos.

Gracias- dijo sonriendo el humano.

Al momento de sentarse Finn se quedó observando el plato de una manera un tanto triste. Recordándole que ayer no pudo pasar el día con su "novia".

_A veces me gustaría que la Princesa Flama tuviera aunque sea un pequeño detalle con migo, como esto. Marceline sí que es una gran amiga_-comenzaba a reflexionar el chico por lo del día anterior. Él tenía la esperanza de que las cosas entre él y su novia mejoraran un poco en su cita, a la cual ella nunca llego.

Al observar que el chico no comía, Marceline comenzó a preocuparse. ¿_Acaso no le gustara lo que cocine?_- pensaba mientras agachaba la mirada -_ pero lo hice con mucho cariño para el_- cuando alzo la mirada vio como Finn comenzaba a comer lentamente su burrito. Por su parte Finn abrió los ojos como platos al sentir el sabor de la comida y lo comenzó a devorar sin piedad.

Aaaa estaba delicioso Marcy- decía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro. Esas palabras llenaron de alegría el corazón muerto de la vampiresa.

Terminando de desayunar Finn se levantó de su asiento buscando algo con la mirada. ¿Ocurre algo Finn?- pregunto algo curiosa la chica.

¿Dónde está mi gorro de oso polar?- dijo volteando a ver a su amiga.

A es que estaba manchado de sangre y lo lave anoche pero todavía no se seca- decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento.

Bueno me lo entregas mañana, tengo que ir a casa, Jake debe de estar preocupado- dijo mientras se acercaba a Marceline, ella solo comenzaba a temblar de nervios pero no pudo decir nada ya que Finn la abrazo- gracias por cuidarme Marcy- dicho esto se apartó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te vere pronto.

Ella solo pudo contemplar la sonrisa de Finn mientras lo veía salir de su casa.

Adiós mi amor- susurro ella mientras se acercaba a la ventana a observar como el chico se volvía a perder en el la lejanía.

Finn pov

_A veces me gustaría tener a alguien como Marceline, pero yo tengo que respetar a la Princesa Flama, además yo la quiero mucho pero me duele como me trata. Tengo que ir a verla no sé cómo se encuentre, que importa si se enoja por no avisarle. Algo en mi interior me dice que tengo que ir ya._

Fin del pov

Finn apresuro el paso para llegar a casa de su "amada", pero al llegar solo pudo detenerse en seco mientras intentaba procesar lo que veía y escuchaba con gran asombro.

Jajajaja vasta Flame- decía la Princesa Flama mientras reía y era abrazada por la cintura por un sujeto más alto que ella y al parecer era un ser de fuego.

Vamos Estella soy tu prometido que más da- decía el chico mientras le besaba el cuello- además ayer nos la pasamos genial.

Los dos personajes seguían con su escenita sin percatarse de que alguien los observaba. Recargado en un árbol con una mirada inexpresiva y lágrimas ya en las mejillas se encontraba Finn.

Así que esa era la razón- decía casi en un susurro- ¿no pudiste simplemente habérmelo dicho?- decía mientras se daba la media vuelta y se retiraba. Primero comenzó a caminar y luego corrió sin dirección fija.

_Maldita, eres una maldita_- pensaba mientras corría y derramaba lágrimas, amargas lágrimas de dolor-_ yo confié en ti y tu solo te burlaste de mí, estabas jugando con migo. Todas son iguales creen que solo soy su juguete._

Se detuvo frente a una gran roca la cual comenzó a golpear fuertemente.

_Nunca más, ya no seré débil, me volveré más fuerte se arrepentirán de todo lo que me hicieron. Les demostrare que no se pueden burlar de mí. _

De un momento a otro las manos de Finn comenzaron a llenarse de un brillo azul mientras la roca se comenzaba a partir. Y de un grito de dolor combinado con rabia dio un último golpe con el cual destruyo la gran roca.

Pero a lo lejos, sobre una pequeña colina, dos seres encapuchados lo observaban.

Creo que ya está listo- dijo uno de ellos que tenía una voz femenina.

Si, ya está comenzando a despertar su otra naturaleza- dijo la otra figura para dar la media vuelta y ser seguida por la otra persona.

Después de unos minutos arrodillado en el piso y con la vista perdida en el suelo Finn decidió levantarse. Se dirigió hacia su casa, la casa del árbol.

Durante el camino no podía pensar en nada que no fuera la imagen de la Princesa Flama traicionándolo, y recordó las palabras del mago del Sueño.

Ya sé que tengo que hacer- susurro para sí mismo.

Al llegar a su casa se encontró con un perro amarillo dado vueltas por todo el lugar, el perro fiestero y favorito de todos Jake, quien al ver al chico entrar puso una cara de asombro- ¿Finn?- pregunto con duda observando a su hermano- se puede saber dónde diablos estabas jovencito, y ¿por qué traes esa ropa?- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos mientras Finn se acercaba lentamente a él.

El humano termino de acortar la distancia dándole un abrazo a su hermano y cargándolo del suelo. Esto sorprendió mucho a Jake, pero más al escuchar las palabras de su hermano- gracias por cuidarme y criarme hermano, te quiero mucho- dijo el humano para luego soltarlo y subir las escaleras.

¿Finn? Hermano que te ocurre- dijo mientras lo seguía. Al llegar a la habitación vio como Finn guardaba su espada de sangre de demonio en su chaqueta nueva.

Finn solo volteo y le dedico una sonrisa- Me voy viejo, no sé por cuanto tiempo y no te puedo decir a donde pero te aseguro que volveré.

¿Qué?- grito sorprendido Jake- ¿Cómo que te vas? ¿Y qué le dirás a tu novia?- hablaba desesperado.

Ni siquiera sé si alguna vez fue mi novia Jake, ella me engaño- tras decir esto y observar como su hermano abría la boca hasta el piso procedió a contarle toda la historia- pero descuida no es solo por eso que me iré, anoche me visito Sueño y creo que tengo ir a hablar con el consejo de magos- tras volver a abrazar a su hermano se dirigió a la salida- despídeme de todos hermano.

Cuídate mucho Finn, vuelve pronto- fue lo único que pudo decir tras ver partir a su hermano por la puerta.

Tras un rato de caminar por las praderas se detuvo en seco al escuchar una voz a sus espaldas. ¿Para qué caminar si nos podemos transportar?- tras decir esto Finn volteo completamente para observar a un ser color morado quien vestía una armadura color plata y un casco de guerra.

Prolog- dijo Finn para ver como el ser formaba un portal con solo alzar su mano- interesante, me gustaría hacer eso- dijo mientras se acercaba hasta quedar a un lado del ser.

Descuida es una de las cosas que aprenderás- tras decir esto ambos entraron al portal en donde eran segados por una intensa luz para aparecer en medio de un gran salón rodeados de muchas tribunas en donde había seres muy ancianos y en frente de ellos se encontraba el Gran maestro de la Magia.

Bien venido joven héroe, Finn el humano- dijo el Gran maestro de la Magia- es hora de que cumplas con tu destino.

¿Destino?- pregunto algo dudoso Finn- pero solo soy un humano- dijo algo cabizbajo pero fue interrumpido por alguien muy conocido que lo abrazo.

Vamos Finn yo también lo era y mírame, soy todo un galán- decía el Rey Helado quien lo tomo por sorpresa para abrazarlo.

Agh Rey Helado suéltame- decía Finn tratando de zafarse- ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?

Mientras el anciano mago lo soltaba y volvía a su lugar volteo a verlo y comenzó a reír como bobo- jejeje yo también soy mago tonto- se burlaba mientras tomaba asiento.

Finn el humano- hablo el Gran maestro de la Magia llamando la atención de Finn- es hora de que conozcas tus orígenes, prepárate para lo que te será revelado- dicho esto junto sus manos creando un resplandor, Finn solo pudo cubrirse los ojos esperando lo que vendría.


	3. Chapter 3

Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que vi tu sonrisa, desde que me diste ese abrazo y me dijiste que me verías pronto. Nunca dijiste cuando, solo que sería pronto. Sigo esperando ese día con la esperanza de que el tiempo está a mi favor en mi inmortal vida, esperando. Eso es lo que he estado haciendo los últimos 3 años.

Pasaron los días desde la última vez que te vi y como no aparecías me preocupe así que te fui a buscar a tu casa.

Flashback

Se podía observar a una joven de piel pálida y larga cabellera negra flotando a toda marcha bajo las nubes grises que ocultaban al sol, amenazando con soltar una gran tormenta sobre la tierra de Ooo. Esa hermosa joven era Marceline, quien se encontraba por llegar a la casa del árbol y llevaba un vestido color gris con sus típicas botas rojas. Una vez frente a la ventana la abrió a toda prisa sin ocultarse como solía hacerlo para llamar a su amigo humano.

¡Finn!- grito la chica- ¡¿Finn donde estas!?- decía desesperada mientras flotaba por toda la casa buscando al mencionado.

¿Marceline?- se escuchó una pequeña voz robotizada que la llamaba desde la sala. La vampiresa de inmediato reconoció la voz y giro. Era BMO quien la llamaba, este salió de la cocina.

¡BMO! ¿Dónde está Finn?-pregunto la vampiresa aun flotando mientras volteaba a ambos lados.

La pequeña consola solo agacho la mirada para luego decir- él se fue Marceline, no dijo a donde pero que volvería algún día- termino de decir algo triste.

¡¿Qué?!- grito la chica- ¡eso no es posible! Lo acabo de ver hace 3 días ¿Dónde está Jake?- decía Marceline desesperada mientras le temblaba el ojo izquierdo no queriendo creer lo que estaba escuchando.

Solo sé que está en Dulce Reino, al parecer la Dulce Princesa se alteró cuando se enteró de la noticia, el día en que llego de tu casa se fue dijo algo de que tenía que volverse más fuerte o algo así. Neptor y yo llegamos en la noche de una convención para robots- explico la pequeña consola.

Inmediatamente como termino de hablar BMO, Marceline voló lo más rápido que pudo rumbo al DR bajo la protección de las nubes grises mientras las primeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a caer. Durante todo el camino sentía como su corazón latía sin control, algo irónico ya que estaba muerta, mientras las lágrimas amenazaban con querer comenzar a salir.

Marceline prov

_No, no, no es cierto, no se pudo haber ido_- pensaba desesperada la chica- _no pude decirle lo que sentía por él, no pude decirle que lo amaba._

Fin prov

Al llegar pudo observar como todo el mundo corría de un lado hacia otro llevando un montón de cosas, pero no le tomo importancia. Se dirigió rumbo a las puertas del castillo y de una patada las destrozo.

¡Boonibel!- grito la chica quien ya derramaba lágrimas de dolor-¡¿Dónde está Finn?!

En el salón real se encontraban varios dulces y en una mesa con un gran mapa de todo Ooo se encontraban la Dulce Princesa, Jake y Mentita quienes se sorprendieron junto con todos los presentes por la inesperada visita. La primera en reaccionar fue la DP quien guardo la calma y se dirigió a sus súbditos.

No se distraigan, sigan trabajando- les dijo mientras se dirigía hacia Marceline- ven acompáñame- volteo hacia Jake- tú también.

Jake solo agacho la cabeza y suspiro- chale porque todo yo.

Los 3 se dirigieron al laboratorio de la Princesa sin decir nada, Marceline se encontraba muy angustiada. Al llegar al laboratorio la Princesa cerró la puerta con llave.

Marceline seré directa con tigo, hemos estado buscando a Finn por todo Ooo pero no tenemos ni la menor idea de donde este- le dijo franca y directamente.

¿Pero porque se fue?- preguntaba mientras se sentaba en el piso y abrazaba sus rodillas para llorar amargamente.

Lo mismo me preguntaba yo, y al parecer fue por culpa de la estúpida princesa flama- dijo la DP mientras apretaba los puños, Marceline alzo la mirada rápidamente con una expresión de tristeza que al poco tiempo cambio por una de odio- al parecer lo engaño- termino de decir la gobernante recobrando la postura.

La ira de Marceline era tan notoria que incluso un aura oscura la rodeo completamente haciendo aparecer su bajo hacha. Pero rápidamente Jake se colocó delante de ella.

¡Espera Marceline! Esa no es la única razón por la que se fue- dijo algo nervioso el canino héroe, Marceline solo respiraba agitadamente mientras sus lágrimas amenazaban con escapar.

¡¿Entonces porque?!- grito histérica

Bueno pues…- intento explicar Jake ero ni siquiera el sabia porque había sido. Que un mago que nunca has visto en tu vida visite a tu hermano en un sueño y haga que se vaya a entrenar no tiene mucho sentido para nadie. Cada segundo que pasaba alteraba más a la Reina Vampiro y ponía más nervioso a Jake mientras que la DP se empezó a angustiar por la situación, pero como si la suerte estuviera del lado de Jake alguien los interrumpió. En medio de la habitación comenzó a abrirse un portal que emanaba una luz color violeta y de ella. Era un ser color morado que vestía una armadura color plata, el mismo que se llevó a Finn.

Valla veo que llegue a tiempo-dijo ante la mirada incrédula de todos los presentes- permítanme presentarme soy Prolog, un guerrero bajo las órdenes del consejo de magos. Solo vine a avisarles que el consejo quiere pedirles que dejen de buscar a Finn el humano.

Pero qué diablos estas diciendo quien te crees que eres para – no termino d completar su amenaza Marceline quien apenas comenzaba a levantar su bajo hacha para atacarlo cuando la DP se colocó delante de ella.

Se puede saber porque semejante petición- dijo cordialmente la gobernante del Dulce Reino demostrando toda su clase, pero esto estaba irritando a Marceline.

Perderán su tiempo, Finn ni siquiera se encuentra en este mundo- todos los presentes abrieron los ojos de la impresión- pero descuiden el estará bien volverá algún día- dijo mientras daba la media vuelta pero se detuvo para decir algo- casi lo olvido, no se preocupen por la Princesa Flama, ella ya se dio cuenta te aconsejo que no intentes nada Reina Vampiro, solo saldrás mas lastimada.

Después de decir esto entro en el portal el cual se iba cerrando. Una vez cerrado completamente Marceline solo pudo caer al suelo de rodilla mientras soltaba su bajo hacha.

Pero, ¿Cuándo regresaras?- dijo mientras se abrazaba a sí misma y comenzaba a llorar. Al verla en tal situación Jake y la DP no pudieron evitar sentirse mal por su amiga, así que solo la abrazaron.

Descuida Marceline, Finn prometió que volverá y el siempre cumple sus promesas- decía Jake mientras colocaba su pata en el hombro de la chica y esta estaba abrazando a la DP y llorando en su pecho. Por su parte la DP tenía un nudo en la garganta, no le gustaba ver a su amiga en ese estado. Aunque no lo demostrara si se preocupaba por ella todo el tiempo.

Y así siguió llorando hasta que se quedó dormida de tanto cansancio emocional.

Fin Flashback

Marceline se encontraba recargada en la ventana de su habitación viendo como el sol comenzaba a salir y dando un largo suspiro. Todos los días hacia lo mismo, esperando momento en que viera llegar la silueta de su héroe dirigirse a su casa. Tanto tiempo esperando la a echo pensar en las acciones que realizaría una ves que se volvieran a encontrar. ¿Y si consiguió a alguien más? El solo hecho de pensar en eso la hacía llorar, pero sacudía su cabeza para librarse de tales pensamientos.

Una vez que el sol salió por completo decidió despejar su mente así que tomo su sombrero, sus guantes y su hacha bajo para dirigirse al DR a molestar a la "lenta princesa" como solía decirle. En los últimos años a la DP dejo de molestarle tanto el comportamiento de Marceline, ella intentaba entenderla, después de todo Marceline fue la más afectada con la partida de Finn.

Y así fue como emprendió vuelo hacia su destino.

En otra parte de Ooo

Se miraba como una gran caravana recorría los prados. Se trataba de un carruaje majestuoso hecho de oro puro, poseía techo para proteger a sus pasajeros de una posible lluvia, se encontraba rodeado de una gran escolta de soldados elementales de fuego. Fácilmente se podían contar unos 100 soldados que custodiaba el carruaje que iba dejando un rastro de cenizas a su paso. Cada soldado tenía una armadura color plata con un gran rubí color naranja, el cual era un dispositivo para poder protegerse de la lluvia en caso de que esta ocurriera, formando un escudo color azul parecido al hechizo anti fuego.

En el interior del carruaje se podía observar a un colosal ser de fuego que tenía una armadura con varias incrustaciones de rubí por todo el cuerpo. A su lado se encontraba una hermosa joven con un vestido que hacia juego con su tono de piel y su cabello naranja flotaba como una llamarada, se trataba de la Princesa Flama, quien con sus ya 17 años poseía una hermosa figura puesto que ya se había desarrollado. Pero ella se encontraba viendo por la ventana del carruaje con un brazo recargado en esta y su mano sosteniendo su cara en una inconfundible mirada de aburrimiento. El Rey Flama solo la vio de reojo y al notar la situación de su hija decidió romper el tranquilo silencio que los rodeaba.

Pareces aburrida hija, te desesperan las juntas de la realeza ¿cierto?- dijo con su profunda voz mientras volteaba a verla. La PF solo suspiro en señal de cansancio y volteo para ver a su padre de frente directamente a los ojos sin decir nada- últimamente ha habido muchas, la situación en Ooo está muy crítica. Desde que ese humano se fue las amenazas a los reinos han proliferado demasiado, no entiendo porque si solo era un simple humano. Un espécimen muy inferior por ello ya están extintos, bueno, a excepción de él- dijo el Rey de una manera que denotaba desprecio de solo mencionar al chico.

La Princesa Flama agacho la mirada tras recordar lo ocurrido.

Flashback

Se miraba a la PF bromeando con un ser elemental de fuego al lado de su casa.

No puedo creer que vivas en esa cosa Estella- decía un joven ser de fuego un poco más alto que la mencionada, la Princesa Flama- eres una princesa, no deberías vivir en un lugar como este. Mejor ya vuelve al reino.

No hasta que mi padre se disculpe por lo que me hizo todos estos años- decía una notable irritada princesa- a él le molesta que este con Finn así que lo seguiré haciendo-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Ja, ese estúpido humano, bueno sí que lo haces enojar con eso- decía el chico.

Oye él es muy amable al final de cuentas Flame, algo que tú nunca haces- decía mientras volteaba a verlo con una mirada acusadora.

O, lo siento mi Princesa, disculpe por no ser tan ñoño cursi como el humanito- dijo en tono burlón mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia en forma de juego para luego estallar en carcajadas- vamos Estella hasta tú te burlas de el cuándo me cuentas de las estupideces que te dice.

Si pero…-no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando alguien la golpeo en el rostro mandándola a volar hasta estrellarse en un árbol. Flame solo observo incrédulo lo que acababa de pasar mientras miraba a la responsable, era Marceline, quien se encontraba flotando con los puños cerrados, uno de ellos ya quemado, y una mirada de odio. Traía puesto su típico sombrero, detrás de su espalda colgaba su inseparable hacha bajo.

Así que era cierto estúpida, te atreviste a jugar con Finn- grito Marceline mientras se acercaba flotando a la PF.

Maldita, quien demonios te crees monstruo para golpearme- decía mientras comenzaba a arder en llamas. Pero Marceline fue más lista le arrojo una botella de agua que tenía colgando de su cinturón. La PF grito de dolor mientras sus llamas se extinguían.

Marceline se le acerco dejando de flotar y tomándola por el cuello. Estella solo desvió un poco la mirada para observar como Flame se marchaba a toda prisa del lugar, puesto que no tenía planeado correr la misma suerte que la chica. Ella solo pudo dejar escapar una lágrima.

_Finn, ¿Dónde estás?_-pensaba ella-_ ¿Por qué no estás aquí para protegerme?_- sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió como un frio puño se estrellaba contra su rostro. Era Marceline quien comenzó a molerla a golpees.

Comenzó a descargar toda su ira y frustración contra la elemental. La escena era de miedo, el silencio que reinaba en el lugar era únicamente interrumpido por el crudo sonido de los golpees que la vampiresa le propinaba a la Princesa del reino de fuego. Marceline se encontraba encima de ella mientras golpeaba una y otra vez contra el rosto de la chica. Al finalizar estaba completamente agitada, respiraba hondo y contemplaba lo que había hecho.

La PF se encontraba tenida en el suelo con Marceline encima de ella, su rostro estaba sangrando y su ojo izquierdo se había cerrado, Marceline solo se levantó tomándola del cuello y la arrojo cercas de su casa.

Esa es la casa que Finn construyo para ti con sus propias manos- decía dirigiéndose a una muy apenas consiente Princesa mientras se intentaba limpiar sus manos manchadas de sangre- veo que no significo nada para ti, por tu culpa él se fue y quién sabe si regrese, estabas mejor encerrada en esa lámpara- tras decir eso se alejó caminando para luego flotar hacia el bosque.

Princesa Flama prove

_Se fue, que estúpida soy, nos debió de haber visto_- pensaba mientras se arrastraba hacia su casa, al llegar a tener contacto con ella comenzó a absorber las llamas que esta emanaba mientras sus heridas sanaban poco a poco- _mi héroe acaso podrás perdonarme_- volteo su cuerpo con la poca fuerza que le quedaba para contemplar el cielo azul que adornaba aquel día.

_Es tan bello, azul como tus ojos, esos ojos que me hipnotizaron_ -soltó una pequeña lagrima- _tu no creíste que yo era una amenaza, el único que me defendía, solo pedias un poco de cariño de mi parte, casi nada. Pero yo y mi estúpida idea de hacer sufrir a mi padre y fijarme en un idiota solo por creer que casarme con él me haría inmediatamente la Reina de Fuego. Pero tu mi héroe no estás aquí con migo, tu no hubieras dejado que me hicieran esto. Soy una estúpida Finn, por favor perdóname._

Fin de prov

Fin flashback

Padre- hablo la PF mientras el mencionado solo volteaba a verla- no me quiero casar con Flame- dijo con una voz triste agachando la mirada.

Suspiro- otra vez con eso hija, ya te dije que…- no pudo terminar de hablar cuando sintió como el carruaje se detenía abruptamente y alguien gritaba.

¡Nos atacan!- se escuchó afuera.

Rápido el Rey Flama bajo del carruaje seguido de su hija solo para contemplar como la mitad de sus hombres habían caído ya y el resto peleaba arduamente contra unos seres color gris con forma humanoide, orejas puntiagudas, cascos como de vikingos. Sus ojos eran color blanco completamente, el Rey Flama se sorprendió y n reacciono hasta que uno de ellos grito.

¡Es la PF, tras ella!- dijo para luego apuntarles con unas lanzas que emanaba una luz azul y disparar. El rayo tenía alguna especie de poder ya que cuando impacto contra el Rey Flama este cayo dando un grito de dolor sosteniendo su pecho.

¡Padre!- grito PF mientras corría a auxiliarlo, pero a la mitad del trayecto fue impactada por un rayo que la mando volar varios metros lejos. Ella intento reincorporarse pero no pudo, y cuando trato de lanzar un rayo de fuego la llamarada se extinguió de inmediato- ¿pero qué demonios?

No se moleste Princesa, ese rayo anula sus poderes- decía uno de los seres que se distinguía de los demás porque su armadura tenia hombreras y un casco diferente. Más imponente que los demás y con un par de alas de murciélago a cada lado- descuide no le aremos daño si no se resiste a acompañarnos, bueno no mucho- decía mientras desenfundaba su espada.

El siniestro guerrero se acercaba lentamente a la PF quien ya sudaba de nervios, pero de pronto un grito de dolor muy agudo desvió la mirada de todos hacia dónde provenía aquella voz. La escena que vieron los dejo helados. Cinco de los guerreros habían sido partidos desde distintas direcciones, en el suelo solo se podían apreciar los restos que por el corte dejo salir las vísceras de sus mutilados cuerpos mientras un sujeto con una capucha oscura y guantes negros que solo dejaban observar la punta de sus dedos limpiaba su espada color rojo con un pañuelo retirando la poca sangre que la mancho. Los pocos soldados de fuego que quedaron no daban crédito a lo que veían y mucho menos los guerreros humanoides que rondaban entre los 60.

Pero rápidamente el líder recobro la postura y frunciendo el ceño hablo- ¡qué demonios están esperando mátenlo ya!- grito encolerizado.

Los guerreros se lanzaron sin pensarlo dos veces sobre el sujeto, quien pareciera no tomarle importancia al asunto. Cuando uno de ellos estaba a centímetros de decapitarlo este desapareció, la espada del guerrero quedo suspendida en el aire para después dar un grito de dolor mientras era atravesado por la mano del encapuchado por la espalda.

Eres muy lento- dijo con toda tranquilidad el sujeto mientras sacaba la mano del cuerpo ya sin vida. Una vez más desapareció para volver a aparecer en medio en un grupo de soldados humanoides mientras los cortaba por todos lados, le tomaba un segundo acabar con diez de ellos pero parecía no esforzarse. Solo quedaba tres guerreros en pie y uno de ellos era el capitán quien desesperado fijo su mirada en la PF.

Demonios te tendré que llevar rápido- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella. La PF solo lo observaba incrédula de lo que estaba pasando, pero abrió los ojos sorprendida por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Delante de ella vio como una espada atravesaba el cuello del guerrero quien caía de rodillas salpicando todo el suelo con su vena yugular. Una pequeña gota llego a caer sobre el vestido de la Princesa quien ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Una vez tendido el guerrero en el suelo pudo observar como el encapuchado se acercaba lentamente a recoger su espada después de haberla lanzado contra su enemigo. A escasos metros de donde se encontraba pudo observar cuando el guerrero sacaba del cadáver su espada color rojo, un rojo tan fuerte que parecía sangre.

_No, no puede ser el_- pensaba mientras seguía en estado de shock por lo que vio-_ esa espada, pero no es posible que sea él_.

¿Princesa se encuentras bien?- decía un soldado de fuego que se había acercado a ella, este parecía mal herido pero como todo guerrero debía dar la vida por sus gobernantes.

La Princesa no respondía solo observaba como el sujeto extraño se alejaba. Apenas iba a hablar cuando el Rey Flama tomo la palabra- Gracias noble guerrero, estoy impresionado y agradecido. No has salvado la vida- decía mientras era ayudado a levantarse por dos soldados que no se encontraban en mejores condiciones que su Rey.

El sujeto solo ladeo ligeramente la cabeza para verlo sin mucho interés, los soldados que estaban cercas de él sintieron como una energía oscura emanaba del sujeto. El tipo inspiraba miedo, los soldados del reino de fuego, conocidos por su temerario carácter y explosiva personalidad estaban sintiendo miedo de un desconocido que para colmo les había salvado la vida.

Con su permiso majestad me retiro- dijo mientras volvía a mirar hacia el frente escondiendo su espada en su vestimenta y colocando sus manos en los bolsillos para emprender su camino. El Rey Flama solo se quedó quieto, la actitud de ese sujeto daba mucho que pensar. El Rey volteo a ver a sus hombres que ya estaban de pie aunque débiles debido a la pelea, en la cual el resultado hubiera sido muy obvio si el misterioso guerrero no hubiera interferido. Ver a sus soldados en tales condiciones lo hizo arder de ira haciendo que los soldados que lo sostenían lo soltaran mientras el recobraba su postura. Dirigió su mirada hacia su hija quien aún seguía en shock.

Hija ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella.

La princesa solo veía como la silueta del guerrero se perdía en la lejanía entre el bosque- era el papá, era el- el Rey Flama solo alzo una ceja en muestra de no comprender de que hablaba su hija- volvió- fue lo único que tuvo que decir para que Rey abriera los ojos de sorpresa y comprendiera a que se refería.

Mientras tanto en Dulce Reino

¡Marceline deja de hacer eso!- gritaba una histérica Princesa de color rosa mientras observaba como la recién nombrada absorbía el color rojo de las cortinas.

Vamos Bonnie no es para tanto. Además tenía hambre- decía la chica de piel pálida mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un palillo.

La DP estaba a punto de gritar de nuevo cuando de repente su mayordomo Mentita entro- Princesa alguien la busca a usted y a la Reina Vampiro Marceline-dijo mientras hacia una reverencia a ambas altezas para luego retirarse.

¿Quién será?- decía mientras se dirigía a la sala del trono.

Debe ser otro de esos estúpidos mensajeros sobre esas estúpidas juntas de los reinos- decía Marceline algo irritada mientras flotaba con los brazos cruzados siguiendo a la DP.

Una vez en la sala del trono observaron a un joven sentado el sofá leyendo un viejo libro con una capucha al lado de él.

¿Qué se le ofrece?- pregunto cortésmente la princesa mientras la vampiresa miraba hacia el techo desinteresadamente.

Al oír la voz de la chica el joven sonrió y dejo el libro a un lado para levantarse y ponerse de pie, momento en el cual llamo la atención de Marceline y aún más la de la DP- y bien dígame acaso viene de algún reino por lo de la junta de hoy- dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada ante tan apuesto joven.

El chico vestía unos convers de botín color negro con un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado de las rodillas, una chaqueta de mezclilla y una camiseta negra con un collar en forma de corazón negro con una serie de detalles. Su cabello era color rubio y le llagaba hasta los hombros dejando un pequeño fleco en su frente, su oreja izquierda estaba descubierta de cabello y tenía dos aretes en la parte superior de esta con forma de aros plateado. Traía puestos unos guantes de color negro que dejaban al descubierto sus dedos. Sus ojos azules como el mar dejaron hipnotizadas a las chicas.

El chico solo rio ligeramente mientras las chicas lo veían algo incrédulas- valla que triste que no me reconozcan- dijo en una especie de tono burlón- ya en serio que triste que no me reconozcan- la DP alzo una ceja mientras que Marceline abrió completamente los ojos y se le humedecían.

F-finn- susurro la vampiresa mientras colocaba sus pies en el suelo, la DP solo abrió la boca enormemente mientras trataba de procesar lo que ocurría.


	4. Chapter 4

Primero que nada quiero pedir un sinfín de disculpas a todo el mundo por no poder actualizar. E tenido demasiados contratiempos. Quiero aclarar algo, les recomiendo que lean el otro fic para que puedan entender algunas cosas de este. A partir de ahora el misterio será demasiado y créanme que cada respuesta les traerá más dudas así que si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntar.

Capítulo 4

¿Héroe?

Las oscuras nubes color carmesí adornaban el cielo de aquel nefasto mundo donde reinaba el caos. En un amplio terreno del cual emergían troncos deformes y sin vida, con las ramas secas y la tierra estéril, se percibía el tenue movimiento de pasos que se acercaban.

La tierra retumbaba al compás de los pasos mientras de entre las sombras emergían seres de todas las formas y tamaños. Algunos de ellos presentaban profundos cortes que muy apenas los dejaban correr, los que se detenían eran aplastados por aquellos seres más grandes que los seguían.

Sin embargo todas estas creaturas huían de una creatura peor que cualquiera de ellos mismos. De las profundidades del bosque se escuchó un grito desgarrador que hacía que la expresión sombría de las pobres creaturas fuera en aumento. Del interior de la oscuridad emergió una silueta delgada y pequeña en comparación a la mayoría de los seres que hay se encontraban.

Iluminado únicamente por la luz de la luna roja su silueta oscura permanecía constante en el cielo, inerte y carente de expresión alguna, mientras sus filosos dientes metálicos que sobresaltaban por deformar su boca ya que parecieran que atravesaban la piel de sus labios se abrían lentamente y dejando soltar un horripilante grito arremetió contra las creaturas que intentaban en balde escapar de las garras de semejante demonio.

Mientras el oscuro ser se acercaba velozmente en dirección de su primera víctima toda la imagen fue adornado por un telón oscuro. Una escena decorada por la oscuridad total de la más absoluta noche acompañada por el sonido de los desgarradores gritos de dolor y agonía distorsionados por la lejanía en que se escuchaban.

Despertó bañado en sudor desde su rostro hasta su abdomen desnudo, el joven de cabellos dorados que descansaba sobre su antigua cama en aquella rustica habitación de madera. Mientras intentaba regular su propia respiración se sentaba en medio de su cama coloco una mano sobre su rostro cansado con ojeras por otra noche de mal sueño-

-Demonios- musito en voz baja mientras retiraba la sabana y se ponía de pie. Vistiendo solo unos pantaloncillos cortos se levantó en dirección de la regadera para dejar que las gotas de agua que caían en su piel se llevaran consigo aquellas pesadillas que durante tantos años había tenido. Colocando su frente contra la pared de la regadera empezó a recordar la bienvenida que le dieron sus amigos el día anterior.

El día anterior

F-finn- susurro la vampiresa mientras colocaba sus pies en el suelo, la DP solo abrió la boca enormemente mientras trataba de procesar lo que ocurría. Ante la reacción de sus amigas el humano solo pudo sonreír y extender sus brazos en señal de esperar un abrazo.

Pero para su mala suerte lo primero que sintió fue el frio y duro puño de una vampiresa que proyecto directamente en su rostro. El golpe aunque cargado con mucha fuerza no logro moverlo ni un centímetro, pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

-Ok creo que me merezco eso- menciono Finn al momento de volver a verlas de frente observando como Marceline respiraba agitadamente y lloraba. Apenas iba a comenzar a hablar cuando fue interrumpido por una cachetada por parte de una delicada mano rosada –ok también me merecía eso- añadió al momento de ver a la Dulce Princesa en el mismo estado que la vampiresa.

Intento articular otra palabra pero nuevamente fue interrumpido pero esta vez por el abrazo de Marceline quien se aferraba vorazmente al humano. –Idiota no te vuelvas a ir de esa manera- decía escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del joven héroe. El solo pudo acariciar su cabellera oscura para poder tranquilizarla –si lo haces de nuevo juro que te encerrare en la Nocheósfera- el humano solo sonrió de lado al escuchar el comentario de su amiga.

_-he ido a peores lugares- _pensó el chico de rubios cabellos-Lo siento pero tenía que ser así- tras ese comentario la vampiresa volteo su rostro hacia arriba con una expresión de duda y sorpresa al percatarse de que ahora debía de dirigir su vista hacia arriba para entablarle la cara al su amigo.

Finn- interrumpió el conmovedor momento la DP quien se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo rosado que volvía a guardar en una bolsa de su vestido –me alegro de que volvieras a casa- dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa. Mientras se acercaba al joven para abrazarlo, mientras que en la acción empujaba delicadamente a Marceline a un lado apartándolo del héroe y esta fruncía el señor. La princesa término de acortar la distancia con un abrazo al cual Finn correspondió, duró así un par de segundos que para la vampiresa parecían eternidades. Tras finalizar este la princesa se alejó dándole un beso en la mejilla al joven rubio, lo cual lleno de ira y celos a la inmortal.

_-Estúpido dulce con patas no tienes ni dos minutos de haberlo visto y ya se cree con derecho- _pensó la pálida chica.

Antes de que pudiera actuar el humano tomo la palabra. –Y bien de que me perdí en estos años- dijo para luego acomodarse en el sofá en el cual estaba sentado antes de que llegara las gobernantes.

-Bueno- comenzó la DP acomodándose a un lado de él, Marceline flotaba sentada en el aire demasiado cercas de Finn a escasos centímetros del sofá –en estos tres años se tuvo que reforzar la seguridad de los reinos pero todo ha sido controlado, el asunto de la seguridad ha ido en incremento durante los últimos meses y las juntas reales lo han hecho también- termino de decir con un ligero gesto serio.

-tres años- dijo en voz baja el humano con un rostro inexpresivo el cual de inmediato noto Marceline.

-¿Ocurre algo Finn?- pregunto la inmortal tras notar la actitud de sus amigo, quien de inmediato cambio su expresión por una sonrisa.

-Descuida, no ocurre nada- sentencio el chico. Cuando la DP iba a hablar fue nuevamente interrumpida por su mayordomo Mentita.

-Su majestad el héroe Jake el perro ha llegado como lo cito el día de hoy- dijo de manera educada mientras volteaba a ver a Finn. Por tan solo unas cuantas fracciones de segundo sus miradas se cruzaron, algo que las chicas no habían notado. La mirada de Finn reflejaba seriedad mientras que Mentita intento no mirarlo a los ojos.

-Gracias Mentita- dijo sonriendo la Dulce Princesa. El mayordomo de caramelo solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio media vuelta. Una vez que salió de la habitación comenzó a caminar por un pasillo del palacio.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que susurro el mayordomo mientras se perdía en las sombras del castillo.

-Esto es genial Jake tiene que verte Finn- dijo la DP alegremente mientras aplaudía rápida y silenciosamente con una sonrisa en el rostro. Parecía una niña emocionada por algo.

-Por supuesto ya quiero ver a mi hermano- decía el humano mientras se ponía de pie para seguir a la DP, mientras Marceline flotaba cercas de Finn. Tenerlo así de cercas le producía cierto nerviosismo, pero no podía evitar pensar que su "amigo" ocultaba algo. Nunca se imaginó lo que realmente ocurría.

Mientras tanto en unas ruinas de Ooo

-Margles- susurraba un hombre de piel verdosa que vestía un atuendo rasgado color amarillo. Llevaba un sombrero del mismo color el cual estaba decorado con un listón color azul.

El sujeto se hallaba contemplando una foto de el con una extraña mujer del mismo tono de piel y prendas color azul rasgadas. Tenía cabello largo entre un color café y naranja. Se hallaba en una especie de calabozo hecho de cristal con barrotes del mismo material.

De pronto al fondo del pasillo se escuchó como una puerta se habría y entraba algunas personas.

-estoy completamente segura mi señor, el humano Finn ha vuelto a Ooo- se detuvieron delante de la celda del hombre que parecía pollosero –y es mucho más fuerte que antes, derroto a todo un escuadrón de "Xenons" él solo.

Uno de los sujetos vestía una enorme túnica color azul fuerte mientras que en la esquina superior de su hombro derecho, donde se abotonaba la túnica había un medallón con la forma de un águila con estrellas. La túnica lo cubría de pies a cabeza, parecía meditar las palabras de la bruja que antes le había hablado. Esta era una extraña señora echa de madera, tenía el rostro ovalado y parecía que vestía un largo vestido que solo dejaba al descubierto su rostro, pero en realidad era parte de su piel, aparentemente echa de madera. Su boca formaba una U invertida y sus ojos eran de un color verde profundo.

-Bien echo Hag (bruja que apareció en La Ciudad De Los Ladrones)- dijo la misteriosa figura- ¿Qué hay de tu hermana?-

-Ella sigue saliendo con aquel guerrero de armadura pesada- frunció el ceño- solo por su estúpido cabello dorado-

Los dos guardias que estaban detrás de ellos no pudieron evitar soltar una ligera risa, ellos estaban hechos de un cristal color rosado.

-Ese asunto se tratara luego, ustedes pueden retirarse guardias de cristal- dijo volteando a las dos figuras que antes los custodiaban.

Ambos guardias hicieron una reverencia y salieron por la misma puerta. Una vez cerrada la puerta la figura misteriosa dirigía su mirada hacia el sujeto aprisionado.

-Bien Hombre Mágico, es hora de que hablemos- se dirigió al marciano de piel verdosa. Pero este rápidamente se puso de pie e intento atacar con su mano derecha la reja, sin embargo un escudo hizo que su ataque se reflejara mandándolo a estrellar contra otra pared. Mientras se intentaba poner de pie era observado por la bruja y el otro sujeto –todavía sigues intentándolo- suspiro –bien te ofreceré algo-

-Vamos amigo yo no tengo nada que escuchar- dijo el Hombre Mágico mientras hacia una sonrisa burlona.

-¿A no?- decía mientras sonreía de lado -¿ni siquiera si se tratara de cómo recuperar a Margles?- ante este comentario al Hombre Mágico lo invadió un rostro de total seriedad- veo que ahora si me escucharas-

Mientras tanto en el Dulce Reino

En el laboratorio de la Dulce Princesa se encontraba un perro bulldog color amarillo, se encontraba jugando con una botella vacía mientras suspiraba de cansancio. Desde que su hermano se había marchado el hacía cargo de todos los pedidos de los reinos. Antes para él era divertido, salir de aventuras con su hermano, realizar investigaciones de detectives, pelear contra monstruos.

Pero últimamente todas las creaturas malvadas atacaban constantemente y no solo eso. Cada vez eran más numerosas y más letales. Pareciera que buscaban algo en realidad y no solo eso. Aunque sus hijos ya fueran adultos decidió vivir junto con Arcoíris pero cuando abandono el Fuerte del Árbol cada vez iban más monstruos buscando a Finn intentando destruir el lugar. No podía vivir junto con Arcoíris en ese sitio ya que correría peligro así que su hija Jake Jr. Ella controlaba fácilmente cualquier problema.

Sumergirse en sus pensamientos hizo que no se diera cuenta el momento en el que alguien entro a la habitación. De pronto sintió como alguien le tocaba el hombro. Creyendo que se trataba de la Dulce Princesa volteo pero lo que miro le piso gritar de terror y caer de espaldas.

Era Marceline con una de sus caras más terroríficas sacando la lengua como una serpiente –Jajajaja perro tonto siempre caes- se burlaba al momento en que se agarraba su estómago e intentaba limpiarse una lagrima de los ojos.

Por su parte Jake se puso de pie y gruño en dirección a Marceline. Una voz masculina interrumpió una casi segura pelea. -Me alegro de ver que sigues teniendo el mismo sentido del humor Marcy- la chica dejo de reír y se puso colorada al escuchar la voz del chico que la llamaba. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara ella seguiría reaccionando igual ante la presencia de ese "niño".

Jake dirigió su vista al joven rubio que estaba parado en la puerta al lado de la DP, su color de cabello se le hizo conocido inmediatamente pero era notablemente más grande que la DP. El canino héroe comenzó a olfatear en dirección al humano y de repente abrió los ojos como platos al entender lo que ocurría- Hermano- susurro mientras el chico asentía con la cabeza. Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar por los ojos de can - ¡Hermanito!- grito mientras se abalanzaba sobre el envolviéndolo con su poderes en un gran abrazo.

Ambos hermanos cayeron al suelo mientras Jake lloraba por ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo. La DP tuvo que separarlos ya que Jake no dejaba de apretarlo. Una vez separados y que el perro dejara de llorar se dirigieron al interior del laboratorio y cerraron con llave para que nadie los interrumpiera.

-No puedo creerlo hermanito, creciste demasiado y valla que cambiaste- decía Jake al momento que lo miraba de pies a cabeza mientras el humano estaba recargado en una mesa con los brazos cruzados. Aunque se mirara bien ante los ojos de cualquiera no solo era el cambio de su apariencia. Algo en sus ojos era diferente, su mirada no delataba más que profundo misterio. Tal vez fuera el momento de la emoción en el cual las chicas no lo notaron pero ahora que lo observaban bien se dieron cuenta.

La última imagen que tenían de el antes de partir era la de un chico alegre e inocente. Fácil de confundir y noble de corazón. Pero el joven que tenían en frente no era el mismo, su mirada, su actitud y su manera de hablar hacían que pareciera otra persona. Pero físicamente era el mismo.

Aunque la Dulce Princesa lo miraba un poco extrañada ya que claro que esperaba que fuera físicamente mayor, pero Finn se encontraba algo más desarrollado de lo que esperaba. Él se marchó a los 14 años por lo que su edad actual deberían ser los 17. Pero podría jurar que incluso se miraba casi de la misma edad que ella.

Por su parte Marceline no dejaba de mirarlo de cierta forma triste. Quería hablar con el de lo que sentía pero aún tenía miedo, miedo a que la rechazara por ser quien era.

Finn al notar que se había formado un incómodo silencio tras el comentario de su hermano se formó una idea de lo que sus amigos estaban pensando. Claro que no eran tontos y lo notarían en especial la Dulce Princesa. Pero ciertamente era una historia que no quería contar en ese momento así que decidió romper con el incómodo silencio que los rodeaba a todos.

-Bien chicos como les ha ido en mí ausencia- dijo Finn en tono de burla para aligerar el ambiente pero no resulto ya que de inmediato Marceline soltó un sollozo. Jake y la Dulce Princesa solo agacharon sus rostros. El humano comprendió que en realidad lo habían extrañado demasiado pero sabía que no podía encariñarse tanto con sus viejos amigos. No podía ponerlos en peligro –lo siento- dijo en voz baja.

Marceline dejo de flotar y se le acerco tímidamente mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos y lo miraba con una expresión de súplica –no te volverás a ir ¿verdad?- preguntaba la Reina de los Vampiros con una expresión inocente que el joven no pasó desapercibido. No entendía porque pero quería decirle que no, que no volvería a apartarse de ellos pero no podría volver a romper otra promesa.

-No lo sé- dijo mientras acomodaba los brazos aun lado de su cuerpo. La chica solo agacho la mirada pero rápidamente la alzo al notar que el humano la tomaba de la barbilla, acto que le propago un inmenso rubor en las mejillas. –Pero estoy aquí eso es lo que importa- le dedico una cálida sonrisa.

La vampiresa se alegró al volver a ver esa sonrisa, ella sabía que Finn era el mismo de siempre. No importaba cuanto cambiara el seguiría siendo su héroe de pacotilla. Pero el conmovedor momento fue interrumpido por Jake.

-Dulce Princesa ¿para qué me había citado el día de hoy?- pregunto el can.

-o lo había olvidado necesito hablar contigo en privado- dijo volteando a ver a Marceline y a Finn.

-Ok ya entendimos cara de chicle- bufo molesta Marceline al comprender la indirecta. Finn solo sonrió, el entendía muy porque pero hace tiempo que le dejo de molestar.

-¿Jake que hay de la casa del árbol?- pregunto el humano. Ante esto Jake se puso algo intranquilo. No quería que Finn corriera peligro pero después recordó a su hija y pensando que ella "podría protegerlo" hablo.

-Jake Jr. Vive hay pero no te preocupes ve a visitarla- respondía ya más tranquilo su hermano.

-bien no vemos- fue todo lo que dijo el humano al retirarse y hacer un ademan con la mano. Marceline lo siguió flotando.

Al quedarse solos la Dulce Princesa y Jake se miraron en complicidad –tienes que ir a acabar con unos hechiceros que acampan cercas de las malas tierras- dijo la DP.

Jake asintió mientras salía de la habitación por la ventana. Siempre fue así la situación. Existían trabajos muy difíciles como para que Finn participara en ellos así que la DP nunca quiso ponerlo en peligro. Jake al poseer poderes podía encargarse de ellos pero Finn no era más que un simple humano. Aunque fuera un gran espadachín no era rival para creaturas con poderes elementales, pero conforme paso el tiempo era tan habilidoso que podía partir a la mitad a un dragón con solo su espada, pero a pesar de ello no podían pedirle lograr algo que era considerado imposible para su especie.

En el camino Marceline quien se protegía de los rayos del sol con su sombrilla iba contándole de las cosas que acontecieron en Ooo en esos tres años. Sobre como el Rey Helado desapareció todo un año y después de eso él era más consiente delo que hacía, ya no se comportaba como un loco algo que alegraba a Marceline. Finn por su parte la escuchaba atentamente, el sabía perfectamente todo lo que ocurrió en esos tres años ya que nunca perdió el interés en las noticias sobre Ooo y sabía perfectamente el porqué de la desaparición del Rey Helado y su repentino cambio de actitud pero él no podía hablar.

Su animada conversación fue interrumpida por un ataque sorpresa que vino de atrás de ellos. Marceline no reacciono a tiempo pero por suerte Finn actuó más rápido y logro apartarlos a ambos teniendo cuidado de que su amiga no soltara su sombrilla.

Tres enormes demonios gatos (episodio la gruta) aparecieron detrás de ellos. Uno era de color verde claro, otro era café y el de en medio era morado. Las tres creaturas se acercaban lentamente a ellos mientras mostraban sus garras y feroces colmillos –miren madamas, comida a la mesa- dijo el gato de en medio quien mostraba su lengua en forma de un tierno minino.

Marceline avanzo un paso poniéndose en frente de Finn con la intención de protegerlo –Ni crean que saldrán con vida de esta sacos de pulgas- dijo amenazante mientras con su mano libre hacia aparecer su bajo-hacha.

Los tres demonios gatos rieron al mismo tiempo mientras los rodeaban caminando en círculo alrededor de ellos –O pero miren que buena suerte tuvimos, encontramos a un huma… - el gato morado no termino de hablar ya que fue partido a la mitad y caía al piso. Los otros dos se detuvieron en seco y dieron un salto hacia atrás en posición defensiva. Marceline volteo a ver lo ocurrido pero no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Error- decía Finn mientras caminada pisando los restos del gato –tuvieron muy mala suerte- dijo con una seria voz y un rostro inexpresivo.

Marceline no terminaba de procesar lo que ocurría pero regreso a la realidad cuando vio como los dos demonios gatos saltaron en la dirección al humano mientras gruñían -¡Finn cuidado!- grito desesperada intentando correr hacia el humano pero este desapareció.

Solo se escuchó el sonido de carne cortada mientras pedazos de lo que hasta hace unos segundos fueron dos demonios. Marceline volteo a ver a Finn quien se encontraba en medio de la masacre de espaldas.

Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

Mientras tanto al límite de las Malas Tierras

-Señor Jake el perro se dirige hacia aquí- decía un ser de fuego con dos grandes cueros que doblaban hacia su espalda.

-Perfecto todo está saliendo como lo planeamos- decía un encapuchado que estaba sentado en un sofá en medio de lo que parecía una tienda –contáctame con la Prisión de Cristal- el ser de fuego hizo una reverencia y se retiró de la tienda –pronto todo volverá a estar bajo nuestro poder, Finn espero que decidas ayudarnos- pensaba en voz alta mientras jugaba con un medallón dorado que poseía la imagen de un águila.

En la praderas

-Fi-fi-finn- intentaba llamar la vampiresa a su compañero humano. Este al escuchar la voz de su amiga volteo a verla y encontrarse como esperaba, asustada por él.

El chico humano se acercó hacia ella mientras guarda su espada de sangre de demonio en su chaqueta -¿te encuentras bien?- le decía a su pálida amiga mientras colocaba su mano en su hombro.

S-si-tartamudeo ella intentando recobrar la postura. Al escucharla el humano le sonrió y decidió seguir adelante con su camino. Ella por su parte desapareció su bajo-hacha y lo siguió -¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunto algo temblorosa al pasar al lado de los restos de los demonios.

Finn solo sonrió ante la actitud de su amiga –No soy el mismo de antes Marceline- si eso lo pudo notar desde un principio, pero no sabía que el cambio había sido tan drástico.

El resto del camino fue un completo silencio hasta llegar a la Casa del Árbol. Estando en frente de ella el humano la contemplo por unos segundos con un cierto aire de nostalgia. Tras un par de segundos de espera la Vampiresa vio como el humano tocaba la puerta de la casa.

Se escucharon pasos adentro de la casa hasta que por fin abrió una extraña creatura de muchos colores y sin rostro, pero con una hermosa cabellera color dorada. Se trataba de Jake Jr. Quien miraba a Marceline y al chico rubio con extrañeza –Hola Marceline ¿Qué ocurre?- decía mientras inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza al extraño acompañante la vampiresa.

-Valla sobrinita, acaso no reconoces a tu tío- dijo de manera burlona mientras disfrutaba de la cara de asombro de Jake Jr. quien por su parte dio un paso hacia atrás en señal de impresión.

-¡Tío Finn!- exclamo emocionada Jake Jr al reconocerlo. Los invito a pasar y transcurrieron horas entre pláticas hasta que se hizo de noche. –Valla ya es algo tarde Marceline deberás quedarte en el cuarto de huéspedes- sugirió la canica arcoíris.

-No es necesario- dijo con una sonrisa la vampiresa.

-¿Habitación de huéspedes?- pregunto el humano un tanto confundido.

-Bueno mi padre y yo hicimos algunas remodelaciones y agregamos habitaciones, la que era tuya y de mi pare están intactas, solo ampliamos para hacerme una a mí y otra que comparten BMO y Neptor- dijo mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de café.

-Había olvidado a esos pequeños ¿dónde están?- pregunto volteando a todos lados.

Marceline solo rio por lo distraído que era Finn, ya había olvidado el incidente de la tarde entre tantas platicas y bromas.

-Hay tío Finn- decía Jake Jr -ellos fueron a la convención anual de robots- decía colocando la taza sobre la mesita.

Pero su plática fue interrumpida por un rugido que provenía de afuera.

-¿Que fue eso?- pregunto alarmada Marceline quien se puso de pie.

-No otra vez esos sujetos- decía Jake Jr mientras se dirigía a la salida acompañada de Finn y Marceline –oigan desgraciados vinieron por otra pali…- se detuvo cuando contemplo que no se trataba de los habituales enemigos de siempre sino que eran dos docenas de guerreros con armaduras oxidadas decoradas con dragones.

Poseían una piel gris con ojos color dorado y llevaban armas de todo tipo, cada uno median cercas de dos metros y medio –ok ustedes no son los sujetos de siempre pero igual les pateare el trasero a todos- se colocó en posición de pelea.

-Espera Jake Jr.- dijo su tío humano.

-No te preocupes se defenderme- dicho esto se transportó hacia sus enemigos intentando atacar a unos de ellos por la espalda pero fue detenida fácilmente con un golpe en el estómago.

_-__Maldición__-_ pensó la canina mientras se sostenía el estómago en el suelo_ –son demasiado fuetes-_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando observo al sujeto que la dejo fuera de combate alzar una espada en contra de ella. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo, pero para su suerte el golpe nunca llego. Delante de ella se encontraba Finn con su espada de demonio cubriendo el ataque –Tío Finn- susurro ella.

Empujando hacia atrás al guerrero atacante tomo en sus brazos a Jake Jr y desapareció justo a tiempo para evadir el ataque de otra creatura por la espalda, quien termino destrozando el suelo con un enorme mazo decorado con cráneos de algún animal.

Finn apareció delante de Marceline para entregarle a su sobrina en brazos –cuídala yo me hare cargo- le dijo para voltear a encarar a sus contrincantes.

-¡En formación!- grito uno de ellos mientras todos corrían para rodear al humano de cualquier ángulo.

-Tío Finn espera no podrás- dijo Jake Jr intentando ponerse de pie nuevamente. Pero fue detenida por Marceline.

La hibrida no entendía la actitud de su amiga -confía en el- fue lo único que dijo.

-Finn el humano ven con nosotros sin resistirte- sentencio uno de los guerreros.

El humano solo sonrió de lado –Claro con gusto, después de que los mate a todos- dijo cambiando su sonrisa por una expresión seria.

El guerrero que le dirigió la palabra gruño y soltó un grito parecido al de una bestia al momento que todos los demás se lanzaban hacia Finn con armas en mano.

El humano esquivo el ataque de unos de ellos y con espada en mano le corto la cabeza. Cuando estaba a punto de ser atravesado por una espada por la espalda desapareció para luego reaparecer detrás de ellos mientras tomaba a uno por el cuello y le encajaba la espada. Otro de ellos intento atacarlo con una estocada por su costado izquierdo pero Finn fue más rápido y dio un medio giro para terminar pisando su espada y clavándole su sangre de demonio en un ojo.

Cuando un sujeto un poco más alto intento aprovechar la situación para cortarlo por la mitad Finn se agacho y con brusco movimiento tomo la muñeca del guerrero la cual portaba el arma y le rompió el brazo dándole un rodillazo en el codo. Mientras el guerrero gritaba de dolor otros dos intentaron atacarlo por cada costado pero Finn los esquivo tomándolos del mango de la espada de cada uno y estirándolos para que la espada del contrario atravesara a su aliado.

Varios guerreros se lanzaron contra el pero el humano reaccionaba muy rápido. A uno de ellos le corto el brazo con el que blandía la espada y lo utilizo para decapitar a otro. Un sujeto intento atravesarlo con una espada pero Finn se dejó caer al piso y con una patada lo derribo boca arriba. Poniéndose de pie de inmediato hizo giran su espada con una mano y la encajo en el cuello de su víctima.

Mientras desde el lugar en que se encontraban Jake Jr y Marceline observaban impresionadas el estilo de pelea del humano. Ninguna de las dos podía creer lo que veían, el humano era demasiado fuerte. Destrozaba sin piedad a cada uno de sus enemigos y hasta parecía que estaba jugando con ellos.

Cuando el último adversario cayó partido en dos el humano limpio su espada un pedazo de tela que arrojo entre el montón de cadáveres y guardo su espada. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con los rostros de las chicas quienes se encontraban aterradas por lo que acababan de presenciar.

-Creo que será mejor que hablemos mañana- dijo mientras caminaba al lado de ellas sin hacer contacto visual.

Al día siguiente

Finn salía del baño ya vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla desgastados y unas botas negras, traía una playera blanca algo apretada que dejaba ver su musculatura y su cabello enredado. Al escuchar ruidos en la planta baja decidió bajar a averiguar.

En medio de la sala se encontraba la DP princesa sentada en uno de los sillones mientras Jake Jr le echaba aire con un abanico. La DP se veía pálida y al borde del desmallo pero recobro un poco el sentido en cuanto vio a Finn.

¡¿Qué ocurrió allá afuera?!- pregunto alzando la voz mientras Marceline salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua.

Finn por su parte solo la observo seriamente y sin demostrar sentimiento alguno más que indiferencia pero de inmediato logro comprender la verdadera razón -¿Dónde está Jake?- pregunto fríamente.

La DP se quedó callada mientras que Jake Jr temblaba de la angustia y Marceline dejaba de flotar para acercarse a ellos.

No volvió ayer de su misión- dijo seriamente ya totalmente recuperada.

**Siento mucho no haber subido antes lo que pasa es que la preparatoria me mantuvo muy ocupado y luego no tuve computadora.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que dejaron reviews y si tienen alguna duda no se preocupen pueden preguntar pero quiero aclarar que en este capítulo ocurrieron cosas importantes para el desarrollo de la trama cuídense mucho y gracias por leer.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Solo somos bestias

Edificios enormes adornaban el paisaje decorado con un cielo gris producto de los desechos de aquellos seres que regían el planeta. Miles de millones de seres humanos caminando de un lado a otro preocupados por cada uno de sus asuntos personales que construían el complejo sistema que los gobernaba, pero toda ese ajetreo se vio interrumpido por el sonido de los aviones que sobrevolaban la ciudad.

Atónitas, las millones de almas humanas que lo contemplaban con pánico en sus rostros sabían lo que ocurría. Algo que se hallaba al otro lado del mundo pero de lo que creían que estaban a salvo. La guerra los alcanzo.

Del avión más grande se abrieron sus puertas y dejo caer un gran trozo de metal. Una bomba. Y después todo se redujo a nada.

_1000 años después _

En una oscura y fría cueva

Marceline se encontraba en su habitación flotando con una prenda blanca en sus manos mientras la olía con los ojos cerrados.

-_Todavía conserva su olor- _pensaba al momento de retirar la prenda de su cara, era una especie de gorro con forma de oso polar- ¿_Finn que te ha ocurrido?- _ se cuestionaba con una melancólica mueca la vampiresa cuando de repente alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¡Marceline, date prisa!- gritaba una dulce voz en un intento de aparentar frustración.

Suspiro –Ya voy cara de chicle- acto seguido se colocó el gorro en la cabeza y bajo a toda prisa con sombrilla en mano –ya estoy lista-

En la sala de su casa se encontraba la Dulce Princesa y Jake Jr. quienes se le quedaron viendo por cierta prenda que llevaba en su cabeza -¿Qué?- pregunto la inmortal

-Nada- respondieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Tenemos que irnos ya, el campamento de los magos se encuentra en los principios de las malas tierras, si nos vamos en Viernes llegaremos más rápido- dijo la DP mientras revisaba algunos datos en una pantalla holográfica que salía de su reloj.

-¿Qué demonios estamos esperando? vámonos ya- decía desesperada la vampiresa.

Las tres chicas salieron de la cueva mientras la DP llamaba a su ave Viernes quien al pararse en la entrada de la cueva las recogió a las tres para emprender su vuelo.

Por la mente de Marceline pasaban demasiadas cosas.

POV Marceline

_-¿Finn que te ocurrió, enserio eres tú? Te vi. Vi tus ojos y te vi a ti, ¿Por qué guardas tanto dolor y desesperación? Te necesito a mi lado, no dejare que te vuelvas a ir nunca más- _pensaba mientras llevaba una mano a su mejilla y secaba una lagrima que recorría su mejilla- _nunca me volverán a separar de ti._

Fin POV

Durante el recorrido se formó un silencio solo interrumpido por el sonido del viento que les acariciaba las mejillas. La DP estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos. ¿Realmente ese era Finn?

Flashback

No volvió ayer de su misión- dijo seriamente ya totalmente recuperada la DP. Bueno, parcialmente recuperada.

Finn frunció el ceño y se dirigió de nueva cuenta a su habitación – ¿Finn a dónde vas? Te estoy hablando ven aquí- decía la DP sonando autoritaria y señalando con su dedo un lugar justo en frente de ella, pero el humano pareciera que ni siquiera la había escuchado.

Al ver tal acto la DP se frustro, con qué derecho ese humano la dejaba con la palabra en la boca. Marceline reacciono a tiempo cuando la DP estaba por dar un paso adelante –espera yo hablare con el- dijo comenzando a flotar escaleras arriba.

Al llegar a la habitación encontró al humano ya vestido con su chaqueta y su espada en la espalda mientras se colocaba los guantes que traía el día anterior. Para Marceline el tiempo se detuvo y viajo al momento en el que él se fue de su lado. Y una sensación que creía olvidada volvió a recorrer su cuerpo. Miedo.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo seriamente colocando sus pies en el suelo.

-Iré a salvar a mi hermano- dijo mientras daba media vuelta para que dar de frente con la vampiresa. Ella al verlo noto algo muy diferente al chico que se marchó tres años atrás. Ese brillo en sus ojos que antes destellaban inocencia y alegría, habían desaparecido, en su lugar apareció una mirada fría y llena de indiferencia. Físicamente era el mismo pero había algo que no encajaba.

-ja, ¿y piensas que un simple humano podrá?- pregunto burlonamente la vampiresa tratando de ocultar su preocupación –no son demonios gatos o guerreros, son Magos Finn. No lograras herirlos antes de que te hagan añicos- dijo cruzando los brazos y temblando ligeramente ante la próxima reacción del héroe.

Finn por su parte no cambio su expresión solo se encamino hacia la ventana dándole la espalda a la chica –no pienso herirlos Marceline- dijo mientras abría la ventana y volteaba para dedicarle una última mirada a su amiga –pienso matarlos, a todos- diciendo esto último como un susurro salto por la ventana.

Marceline corrió hasta la ventana observando como su héroe corría a una gran velocidad -¡Finn!- gritaba tratando de llamar su atención pero desistió de la idea cuando un rayo de luz alcanzo su mejilla. Sin perder más tiempo bajo volando las escaleras hasta la sala –tenemos un problema- le dijo a las chicas.

Fin flashback

La princesa no podía creer que el joven humano cambiara tanto.

Tenía razones para no creerlo, su héroe no cometería tales actos. Pero lo más importante es que Finn no poseía el poder para hacer eso, y si realmente entreno para obtenerlo ¿Qué demonios hizo? tal vez en realidad no era el verdadero Finn o está utilizando algún artefacto mágico.

¡Claro! Como no lo pensó antes. Finn debía de estar utilizando magia para poder lograr hacer todo eso, él era un gran espadachín. Pero ahora estaba la otra incógnita, ¿Qué lo orillaba a actuar así y porque? Tal vez le alteraron la mente, tal vez este bajo un hechizo.

Un sinfín de teorías y preguntas rodeaban a su cabeza distraída de cualquier otro asunto que no se dio cuenta de cuando llegaron.

-Princesa llegamos, están al otro lado de la colina- señalaba Jake Jr. con su cabellera elástica.

La DP tomo su reloj y comenzó a analizar el mapa –es lo más probable, pero no encuentro rastros de nada- comentaba con una mueca en la cara.

-Al demonio dulce con patas iré yo misma- dijo Marceline al momento de comenzar a flotar con su sombrilla en mano en dirección a la colina.

-Marceline espera tenemos que estar segu…- pero la DP fue interrumpida por una explosión que provoco que el ave se alterara y saliera huyendo dejando caer a Jake Jr. y a la DP. Por su parte Marceline se aferró a su sombrilla.

De la columna de humo salió una figura que aterrizo en la falda de la colina y se deslizo por el resto del trayecto. Cuando el humo comenzó a disiparse se podía ver a un hombre que caminaba con un bulto en su espalda hacia ellas. Jake Jr. fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡papá, tío!- dijo al momento de correr hacia ellos. Cuando llego noto que Finn tenía un ligero corte en el hombro derecho el cual solo se miraba en su ropa manchada de sangre pero aparentemente se encontraba bien. Jake por su parte poseía varios moretones en el cuerpo y estaba inconsciente.

Finn se agacho hasta quedar a la altura de Jake Jr. para poder dejar a su hermano en brazos de la chica. Marceline voló directamente hacia Finn.

-¡Finn!- dijo al momento de estrellarse contra el humano en un abrazo que el chico no se molestó en corresponder –idiota ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntaba

La mirada de Finn parecía distante aunque por un momento reacciono sorprendido al notar cierto detalle en la cabellera de Marceline, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos una vez más por la DP. -¡Finn!- decía la princesa corriendo hacia el –me alegro de que estén bien- al llegar con el cambia su cara a una de disgusto – ¿porque te fuiste así?-

Finn solo volteo a ver a su hermano y se agacho para poder cargarlo –Jake esta grave, necesita atención médica urgente- decía al momento de tomar a su hermano en brazos.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, Viernes salió huyendo por la explosión necesitamos un vehículo o- decía la DP con una mano en el mentón pero se detuvo cuando vio el portal que Finn creaba con sus mano.

-Vamos- dijo el humano al pasar el portal seguido de sus amigas.

Al llegar al otro lado se encontraron con Mentita quien esteba tarareando una canción mientras limpiaba un florero.

-¡Mentita!-

-¡Aaah!-grito asustando al mayordomo de caramelo como niña y tiro el jarrón que estaba limpiando -¿Qué ocurre su alteza?- pregunto mientras respiraba agitadamente y ponía su mano en su pecho.

-Lleva rápido a mi hermano al dulce hospital- dijo Finn bruscamente entregándole a Jake en los brazos. Mentita solo lo tomo en brazos y se fue corriendo seguido de Jake Jr.

-Iremos más tarde a ver cómo sigue Jake- decía la DP viendo a su mayordomo y la canica hibrida retirarse –Bien Finn tenemos mucho de qué hablar- dijo volteándose para quedar de frente pero cuando lo hizo noto que el humano salto por la ventana.

Al acercase a la ventana vio como Finn saltaba de un techo a otro hasta brincar la muralla del Dulce Reino -¿Puedes creer los modales de ese chico Marceline?, ¿Marceline?, ¡Marceline!- grito la DP desesperada y al voltear se dio cuenta de que se encontraba sola.

Hora de aventura

-Enfermera pastelillo monitorice los signos del héroe Jake cada hora- decía la Doctora Princesa fuera de una habitación en el Dulce Hospital mientras subrayaba algunas cosas en una tabla.

-Entendido doctora- dijo la pequeña enfermera.

Jake Jr. se encontraba dando vueltas afuera del cuarto de su padre escuchando lo que conversaban la enfermera y la doctora. Jake se encontraba estable, solo fueron unos cuantos golpes y quemaduras, algunos huesos rotos y nada más.

-¡Finn!- escucho el grito de su padre desde la habitación y en seguida rompió la puerta con su cabello.

-¡¿Papá estas bien?!- grito exaltada al ver a su padre respirando agitadamente.

Jake se recuperaba poco a poco de su agitada respiración -¿Dónde está tu tío?- pregunto desesperado viendo a todos lados.

-Él está bien, no sé dónde se encuentre pero sé que está bien él te salvo- decía al momento de impedir que se levantara.

-¡Jake despertaste!- decía la DP que acababa de entrar a la habitación intentando esquivar los restos de la puerta esparcidos por el piso.

-DP ¿Dónde está mi hermanito? ¿Se encuentra bien?-preguntaba el impaciente can amarillo.

-Es cierto ¿dónde está mi tío DP?- pregunto Jake Jr.

La DP suspiro cansadamente –hace 20 minutos cuando llegamos al Dulce Reino gracias a un portal que el creo te dejo en manos de Mentita y se fue, no creo que se encuentre herido ya que corría bastante bien- dijo mientras agachaba la mirada –pero no puedo evitar notar su cambio de actitud, es tan extraño. ¿Tu recuerdas algo de lo ocurrido Jake?-

-Haber déjeme pensar- decía el can amarillo mientras frotaba sus dos manos contra su cabeza y de pronto reacciono exaltado- ¡aguántenme las carnes! Ya recuerdo todo- decía mientras su hija y la DP intentaban que no se levantara.

_Flashback_

Un bulldog amarillo caminaba tranquilamente por los límites de las malas tierras. –Voy a matar a unos hechiceros, porque a mi suéter le hicieron un agujero, tararara tararara- cantaba felizmente el distraído can cuando de pronto escucho unos pasos cercanos e inmediatamente se encogió para ocultarse.

-¿Enserio crees que ese humano regreso?- se escuchaba una ronca voz –Eso es lo que dicen, al parecer destrozo a todo un escuadrón de Xenons el solo cuando trataban de secuestrar a la Princesa Flama- respondía otra voz más relajada.

-wow, enserio trataban de llevarse a uno de los "Núcleos", sí que estaban locos- al escuchar eso Jake su cabeza no podía dar más vueltas. No estaba seguro de que se refirieran a su hermano ni que fueran esos tales Xenons o porque se referían a la princesa como núcleo. Lo único que sabía era que su hermano corría peligro y él tenía que defenderlo.

Jake salió de su escondite y agrando sus puños y se lanzó contra ellos. El primero vestía una túnica roja con dos cuernos hacia atrás, al parecer era un elemento fuego, el segundo era un ser de roca con unos pantalones grises y una banda en la cabeza color verde. Lo primero que hizo el elemental de fuego fue colocar una barrera alrededor de ambos con lo cual las manos de Jake se quemaron. Cuando el héroe estaba tirado en el piso el ser de roca apareció detrás de él y comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, Jake no tenía tiempo de cambiar de forma pero en un descuido disminuyo su tamaño y el ser de roca cayo hacia adelante por su propio peso. Aprovechando esta ventaja Jake se hizo grande e intento aplastar al ser de roca, pero un puño hecho de fuego lo dejo fuera de combate.

Lo último que vio Jake fue a un sujeto encapuchado que se acercaba a él y después todo fue borroso. No supo cuánto tiempo permaneció inconsciente pero sí que al despertar lo primero en sentir fue un fuerte puñetazo en la cara seguido de algunos más.

-Es suficiente- pronuncio una profunda voz, el sujeto parecía un cocodrilo que caminaba en dos piernas, su piel era color gris y tenía una cabellera pelirroja alborotada. Sus únicas prendas era unos pantaloncillos color verde y unas botas negras, en su hombro derecho había un tatuaje en forma de tridente –Jake el perro, ¿es verdad que tu hermano Finn el humano ha regresado a estas tierras?- pregunto levantando la cara de Jake por el mentón con una hacha oxidada.

Jake al verlo intento transformarse y liberarse de las cadenas que lo aprisionaban pero algo le impedía utilizar sus poderes. Estaba maquinando su plan cuando el sujeto lo interrumpió -¡contesta la pregunta!- volvió a insistir pero esta vez tomándolo por el cuello y apretándolo.

Jake casi se quedaba sin oxígeno cuando alguien interrumpió con su grito -¡Nos atacan!- todo mundo salió corriendo excepto el cocodrilo gris quien volteo a ver al perro –Parece que tu hermano vino por ti- Jake lo observaba con una mirada seria mientras el cocodrilo volvía a mirar la entrada de la guarida –Si lo que cuentan de él es cierto, estamos todo muertos- y con esto salió de la guarida.

Jake no podía estar más confundido, o escucho mal o los golpes que recibió fueron más fuertes de lo que él pensó. Finn no podía ser una amenaza, pero salió de sus pensamientos al escuchar los gritos de agonía de las personas afuera. De pronto la entrada de la guarida comenzó a arder en llamas y una sombra emergió de ella.

-¡Finn!- grito de alegría el can amarillo pero con una ronca y seca voz.

-Hola viejo- saludo el humano con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras rompía las cadenas con su espada –mi segundo día aquí y ya tengo que rescatarte- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al sentirse libre lo primero que intento hacer Jake fue transformarse pero no pudo hacerlo –maldición no me puedo transformar-

-Es por culpa de estas cadenas, el efecto tardara media hora en pasar debemos salir de aquí- dijo el humano viendo la puerta con mucha seriedad.

-Pues que esperamos, sobres a darles duro hermano- fue lo último que alcanzo a decir el herido cachorro tras un golpe en la nuca que lo dejo fuera de sí.

-Lo siento viejo, pero esta no es tu lucha- alcanzo a escuchar de la borrosa figura de su hermano para luego volver a quedar inconsciente.

_Fin flashback_

-Y eso fue lo que paso- decía el canino héroe alzándose de hombros.

-¿DP usted sabe algo?- preguntaba Jake Jr. al momento de darle un vaso con agua a su padre.

La DP se encontraba pensando con una mano en el mentón y tras unos segundos dio un suspiro resignada –lo siento pero no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando, toda la actividad de creaturas malvadas ha aumentado las últimas semanas y casi todo alrededor de Finn- dijo seriamente mientras se ponía de pie.

-Mi hermanito es tarado ¿pero en qué clase de líos se pudo haber metido como para que tantas creaturas estén detrás de él?-

-¿DP usted cree que esto tenga que ver con todos los monstruos que han atacado la casa del árbol en los últimos años?- pregunto Jake Jr.

-Es posible pero el único que puede responder esa pregunta es Finn- suspiro- de todos modos mañana será otra vez la asamblea real de Ooo a medio día, después de ella hablare seriamente con Finn- se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar –descansa Jake- se despidió con una cálida sonrisa.

Hora de aventura

En una bella laguna que reflejaba la imagen de la luna, un humano sin camisa intentaba lavarse una herida en el hombro derecho, no era muy profunda pero ya había perdido mucha sangre. El chico estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de la sombra que se acercaba lentamente. Al notar un ligero sonido proveniente de alguna voz a escasos centímetros tomo su espada y apunto al espía.

-Tranquilo Finn- decía la chica pálida flotando cercas de él.

-¿Marceline?- pregunto extrañado el chico -¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto bajando su arma -¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Fácil, solo seguí el rastro de sangre- contesto mientras veía la herida del héroe. Lentamente se acercó flotando a él e intento tocarlo, pero el humano se alejó –déjame curarte Finn- de su espalda saco una pequeña mochila que permanecía oculta.

-Gracias pero estoy bien- le dio la espalda y volvió a acercarse a la laguna.

La vampiresa ante tal reacción recordó el día en que llego a su casa herido, el último día en que lo había visto. Él era tan diferente por aquel entonces.

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!- el grito hizo que el chico volteara a verla, y se quedó paralizado por lo que vio. La reina de los vampiros estaba llorando -¿acaso crees que no me dolió que te fueras así? ¡Sin despedirte! Creí que no te volvería a ver- dijo mientras se frotaba los ojos bruscamente –te extrañe idiota, y ¿así me tratas después de tanto tiempo? ¡Eres un tonto!- tiro bruscamente la mochila y se dio media vuelta.

Antes de que se pudiera alejar fue detenida del brazo por una mano. Finn la estaba sujetando –Perdón- fue todo lo que tenía que decir para que ella estallara en llanto, cuando miro sus ojos volvió a ver a ese niño inocente que se marchó hace tres años –Realmente los extrañe, en especial a ti Marceline- ambos se dieron un fuerte abrazo.

La reina de los vampiros no quería que ese momento terminara, fue un largo abrazo pero ella decidió interrumpirlo cuando sitio algo húmedo en su blusa. Era la sangre del humano que comenzaba a brotar. Separándose un poco del rubio contemplo la herida y sabía que tenía que actuar ya, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Ambos se sentaron en el piso mientras Marceline comenzaba a secarle la sangre –Valla, eres una buena enfermera- dijo el rubio con tono de burla.

-E vivido mil años niño, se muchas cosas más que tocar el bajo- sonrió ante su propio comentario. Cuando estaba envolviendo la herida noto un detalle que había pasado desapercibida desde que vio a Finn sin camisa, al parecer estaba más distraída contemplándolo que no se dio cuenta. – ¿Finn donde te hicieron esto?- pregunto mientras tocaba el centro de la espalda, en donde había un tatuaje. Se trataba de un circulo son una "x" en el centro y varias letras antiguas, tanto que ni siquiera Marceline conocía.

-Solo es un viejo recuerdo, no es nada importante- dijo el humano restándole importancia y colocándose de nuevo la playera.

-Valla el niño malo tiene un tatuaje- le dijo en tono de burla. Ambos estallaron en carcajadas las cuales cesaron cuando Finn cayó rendido en las piernas de Marceline, ella solo se sonrojo.

-Tengo sueño Marcy- dijo somnoliento el chico.

-Duerme Finn- decía mientras acariciaba su rubia cabellera.

-Eso es algo, que no he hecho en muchos años- término de decir para luego caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

-_Entonces yo velare tu sueño mi héroe-_ pensó Marceline con una sonrisa.

A lo lejos dos sujetos los observaban sin perder detalle.

-¿Crees que esto es bueno?- pregunto una voz masculina.

-Se lo merece- dijo la chica quien dio media vuelta –de todos modos su viaje no ha terminado, todavía faltan momentos duros, solo espero que esa chica lo ayude a amortiguar los golpes que la vida le prepara- se detuvo al ver que su compañero no lo seguía -¿No vienes, Prolog?-

-Voy, Deviara- dijo el guerrero morado.

Hora de aventura

Todos los reinos se encontraban reunidos en el salón de la realeza en el centro de Ooo ubicado en las cercanías del Dulce Reino. Al lado de la Dulce Princesa se hallaba Jake como su guardia real, paso la noche en el Dulce Hospital pero por suerte fue dado de alta en la mañana. La noticia del regreso de Finn ya se había expandido y casi confirmado por un detalle que nadie paso desapercibido.

Marceline, la reina de los vampiros traía puesta el gorro de oso polar del humano, claro nadie sabía que en realidad lo tuvo ella todo este tiempo pero nunca lo había usado hasta ayer y con más razón por lo que paso esa mañana. Ella se encontraba en su asiento jugando con su cabello esperando a que pasara algo más interesante que la mosca con la que estaba jugando o su cabello que la entretenía. No notaba que todo el mundo la observaba por la prenda que llevaba puesta.

-Oye Marceline- una delicada voz la saco de su trance. Ella de mala gana volteo a su izquierda, era la Princesa Slime quien la llamaba – ¿es cierto que Finn volvió?- pregunto sin dejar de observar la cabeza de Marceline.

En ese momento recordó lo de la mañana y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

_Flashback_

El sol comenzaba a salir por las montañas del Reino Helado, al lado de una laguna se encontraban descansando un humano y una vampiresa. Cuando Marceline sintió los primeros rayos de luz sobre su piel se despertó y dio un largo bostezo. Contemplo el cálido sol, era tan hermoso. Tanto que tardo diez segundos en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que podía morir, grito e inmediatamente se convirtió en un murciélago para ocultarse debajo de la playera de Finn.

El humano al caer su cabeza bruscamente al suelo se despertó de golpe y se enderezo, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que había algo debajo de su playera -¿Pero qué rayos?- al revisar se encontró con un murciélago que ocultaba su rostro con sus alas. A Finn le pareció tierno ver a Marceline en ese estado y no tardo en comprender por qué -¿te asusta el sol Marcy?- dijo en tono de burla.

-¡Cállate!- contesto una irritada vampiresa cubriéndose la cara con sus alas y temblando.

-Marceline no le temas al sol- decía mientras observaba como la estrella salía completamente -mientras traigas puesto ese gorro no te pasara nada- le dijo con toda tranquilidad el humano.

La reina de los vampiros lo observo extrañada, pero Finn nunca mentía. Con cuidado y lentamente comenzó a salir al sol en su forma de murciélago y poco a poco recobro su forma normal. Era extraño, mil años escondida del sol y de la noche a la mañana volvía a sentir su calidez gracias a un gorro de oso polar.

Marceline balanceaba de un lado a otro su mano, sentía una extraña sensación de calidez pero que no llegaba a calcinarle la piel –el sol- murmuro ella –es tan hermoso, como es posible que- dijo volteando a ver al humano que ya se retiraba –espera ¿A dónde vas?- el humano se retiraba del lugar.

-Te veré en la tarde tengo algo que hacer- contesto sin voltear.

-Pero abra otra estúpida reunión de reinos, no te veré- contesto irritada la vampiresa.

-Créeme- dijo deteniéndose y voltear solo para mostrar una sonrisa –te veré en la tarde- y retomo su camino.

_Fin flashback _

_-¡Demonios! Olvide quitarme el gorro de Finn. Pero que importa me protege del sol, además no me dijo que ocultara su regreso- _pensaba la vampiresa –bueno yo,-balbuceo la reina.

La conversación entre la Princesa Slime y la reina vampiro fue interrumpida por la voz de la DP quien daba inicio a la reunión.

-Buenas tardes a todos- saludo cortes mente la gobernante del Dulce Reino mientras se levantaba de su asiento delante de un micrófono –quiero dar inicio a esta junta avisando que el consejo de magos decidió intervenir sobre el asunto de la seguridad en Ooo-

-Valla ya era hora- se escuchó la voz de la Princesa Mora.

Todo el mundo comenzó a murmurar y a discutir. En los últimos años los reinos pidieron ayuda al consejo de magos pero este decidió mantenerse al margen aislándose casi por completo. Muchos se volvieron malvados y era raro ver a alguno fuera de la ciudad de los magos. Incluso el Rey Helado coloco murallas en su reino.

-¿Y cómo se supone que intervendrán?- pregunto el Rey Flama con su potente y profunda voz sentado en un gran trono de roca con su hija a su lado derecho. Las demás personas estaban alejados mínimo tres asientos de distancia de ellos.

-Bueno mandaran a sus tres mejores guerreros- dijo la Dulce Princesa –de hecho ya están aquí, que pasen- ordeno haciendo un ademan con la mano.

Las puertas se abrieron y de ellas salieron las tres figuras. Todos se pusieron de pie sorprendidos al ver quien era uno de ellos. Incluso Marceline se levantó bruscamente –No puede ser- murmuro la vampiresa.

En el lado derecho se encontraba un guerrero de piel morada con un casco y armadura color plata que cubría la mayoría de su cuerpo. Tenía dos espadas en su espalda. Al lado izquierdo se encontraba una chica con la piel color roja intensa con una cabellara color negra amarrada con una cola de caballo, traía puesto un protector en el pecho con una hombrera del lado derecho y unos pantalones pesquero adornado con placas metálicas, toda su ropa era de un intenso color dorado. A su espalda había un arco rojo como su piel y en su cintura colgaba un mazo.

Pero quien realmente llamaba la atención de todos era el sujeto del medio. Tenía el cabello dorado. Vestía una chaqueta sin mangas de mezclilla azul dejando ver su playera blanca sobre la cual traía unas especies de correas que cruzaban su pecho en donde había varias navajas. En su pantalón negro cargaba dos cuchillos a cada lado de la cintura y calzaba unas botas negras. Lo que más llamaba la atención era la espada roja que traía en su espalda.

-¡¿Finn?!- exclamaron la mayoría de los presentes.


End file.
